True Love 5
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: Prepare for the final part of the True Love series! The herd's enemy has returned and now is working with familiar enemies to rid of Sid and Carrie along with the herd once and for all! Now Sid, Carrie and the whole herd must work together one last time in order to stop the villains but will the power of love, friendship and family finally truimph over evil forever? Rated T
1. Prologue

**Prologue: A New Army**

* * *

In a dark and creepy cave, there were three sabres and a group of savage animals that are pirates were with two wolves that are in the middle of the throne.

"So...you are all the animals that want revenge on the herd as much as I do?" The wolf known as Victor grinned evilly

"Indeed mate" The kangaroo known as Raz replied.

"We lost our leader because of that fat mammoth and now it's his turn to be slice and dices" A rabbit known as Squint growled.

"Patience my little mammal...patiences...You will get your revenge soon enough" Victor chuckled.

"We want payback on Diego too!" A sabre known as Zeke pointed out"

"Yeah he betrayed his own brother and killed him" Another sabre name Lenny.

"All in good time my feline friends, all in good time" Victor replied.

"Ha! I don't see where you idiots had to bring me here!" The third sabre known as Oscar scoffed.

"But Oscar, This wolf can help us kill Diego" Zeke said.

"We don't need this mutt to help us! We can hunt Diego down ourselves" Oscar hissed.

"SILENCE!" Victor angrily exclaimed.

The evil wolf dangerously goes to Oscar and darken his glare at him as he growls

"I'm your master now and you will follow my orders...or else"

"Or else what you filthy dog?" Oscar hissed.

Victor slashes Oscar in the face and whacks him five feet from the ground, causing the sabre to groan in pain. The angry wolf glares at the other sabres and hissed

"Anyone else?"

The sabres shook their heads as well as the pirates when Victor turn his glare at them.

"Good..." The wolf dangerously whispered.

He then goes to a trembling Oscar and grabs his throat and growls

"Speak to me like that again and I'll kill you...Understand?"

Oscar groaned in agony and stuttered

"Y-Yes sir"

"Good" Victor spatted as he drops Oscar to the ground.

The wolf makes his way back to his throne and sees his sister, Sierra, who was uncomfortable lately ever since she found out her insane brother was alive.

"My dear sister, you seem quiet these past few months" Victor deviously chuckled.

"I have nothing to talk about..." Sierra coldly replied.

"You're upset about the fact that I lied to you as a cub" Victor sneered.

"Yes..." Sierra grumbled.

"You wouldn't leave me for that herd would you?" Victor asked with a glare.

Sierra looks away and coldly replied

"No brother...I have no intention or interest with that herd anymore...I'm a lone wolf...Remember?"

"Indeed you are" Victor evilly chuckled as he pet his sister's head.

Victor then makes his way back to the throne and announced

"My new warriors, Know this! I shall help you destroy the herd but you must do EXACTLY as I say and this time, there WILL be no failure...Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" They all replied.

"But remember this! I shall be the one to kill the one who dare to cross me" Victor growled.

"You mean that yellow sloth?" A seal known as Flynn asked as he tilt his head a little.

Victor growled a bit and looks to the left side of the cave wall to see a small drawing of a sloth as he coldly replied.

"Yes...Sid the sloth...That menace has messed with me for the last time...Soon I will kill him and this time, I WILL prevail"

He puts his sharp claws on the wall of the drawing and growls

"Sid...This time...you will die!"

He scraps the drawing with his claws as he starts to laugh evilly.

* * *

**True Love 5**

* * *

**Here it is guys! The story you've being waiting for!**

**True Love 5!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**Ice Age (C) Blue Sky Studios**

**Special OCs belong to their owners :)**

**My OCs & this story belongs to me AG Wicked**


	2. A Day At The Beach

**Chapter 1: A Day At The Beach**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Ice Age as five months has passed since the events of Leo's return occurred but now Leo and his evil army has being destroyed, everything has being peaceful once more.

Sid and Carrie are still being their regular loveable selves as they continue to raise their daughter Rosy. Rosy is now growing to be a beautiful young adult sloth as she is now with her handsome yet cave man like boyfriend, Jonathan.

Jonathan is learning something new in the Ice Age world everyday due to the fact he was raised in the Dinosaur World with Buck and Momma Dino all those years ago. Thanks to Rosy and the others, he's learning everything he needs to know about the Ice Age.

As for the herd, Manny and Ellie are still themselves while Peaches and Louis are happily married. Diego and Shira are the same usual as well as taking care of their son Aiu.

Toby and Elisa are now living in the sloth village, thanks to Dodger and Niamh who welcomed them to live in the village as their new home. The two wolves are raising their puppies who are growing up slowly every day and as for Crash and Eddie along with Granny...well...Still same old same old as it were only yesterday.

Milton was happy to be a part of the herd and reunited with his son, Sid as he helps his son with his daughter if needed.

Needless to say, everything is slowly returning to normal but not everything has being a happy ending, Carrie recently lost her big brother, James as he died fighting the villain Leo which caused Sid to let out his predator side and finally controlled it for good.

As for Sierra, Toby's aunt and Victor's brother, She ran away from Toby once she learned the truth about Victor but now she is kept prisoner with Victor who uses her as a servant to do his deeds.

Sierra still remains as a lone wolf though lately she's being having trouble wherever to be with her brother Victor, go with the herd and his nephew or continue being a lone wolf till the day she dies.

Meanwhile at the beach, Jonathan and Rosy were walking alongside together as Rosy was teaching her boyfriend things about the Ice Age.

"So this is the ocean?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes it is Johnny, The ocean is wide and big which it's a lot and lot of water" Rosy replied.

"It smells salty" Jonathan sniffed the ocean air.

"That's because the ocean contains salt water" Rosy giggled.

"Cool" Jonathan said.

He puts his paw in the water and was about to drink a sample of the ocean water when Rosy stops him and said

"Honey, you don't want to drink that, trust me"

"Why?" Jonathan asked.

"Just trust me Johnny" Rosy nervously replied.

"OK if you say so" Jonathan shrugged as he shooks his paw, getting rid of the water.

"Good, now wanna go for a swim?" Rosy giggled.

"You can swim in the ocean?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course silly, Man you really are a cave man" Rosy laughed.

"Oh ooga booga (!) Very funny (!)" Jonathan playfully replied.

"Come on you" Rosy giggled.

The two teenage sloths went swimming in the water as they playfully splash each other with water until the crimson sloth holds his girlfriend close and kisses her.

"Johnny, What if my mum and dad see this? It'll be awkward" Rosy asked.

"Relax sweet heart, No one's watching" Jonathan chuckled.

"Well...OK" Rosy nodded.

"Come here you" Jonathan deviously chuckled.

He then pulls Rosy gently into another a make out session as Rosy loves being in the arms of her handsome and strong boyfriend.

Little did they know that something was under the water and was heading for Rosy. Soon Rosy felt a sharp pain on her leg as she shrieked in pain and swims away from Johnny a bit.

"W-What happened?!" Jonathan asked in concern.

"Something bit my leg!" Rosy cried.

Suddenly Granny emerges from the water and had her teeth on as she looks at Rosy and cracked

"Hey you're not a pineapple!"

"Darn it Granny! Did you have to bite me?!" Rosy angrily asked.

"Ah, Go and get a haircut missy, you look like a mop" Granny scoffed.

"Ooooh why I outgha-!" Rosy angrily replied as she was about to grab Granny.

Jonathan holds Rosy away and said

"Calm down Rosy, She's not even worth it...Hang on! Granny can swim?!"

"Does it really surprise you?" Rosy dryly asked.

"Well...no not really" Jonathan shook his head.

"Now if you losers excuse me, I gotta go find my Precious" said Granny as she kept on swimming.

"Do you think she'll be OK?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, she'll come back home when she feels like it, she always does" Rosy nodded.

"There you two are"

The teenage sloths turned around to see Sid and Carrie in the water.

"Hey mum, Hey dad" Rosy happily greeted.

"Hi Mrs Carrie, Hey Mr Sid" Jonathan greeted as well.

"Just call us Carrie and Sid honey" Carrie giggled.

"What are you two up to?" Sid asked.

"Just going for a swim" Rosy replied.

"I hope you two are behaving well" Carrie asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"Mum, we're just swimming, that's all" Rosy sighed.

"OK sweetie" Carrie giggled as Rosy giggled with her.

Soon Sid shouted in pain as he cried

"Something bit me!"

"(Sighs) Its Granny" Rosy replied.

Granny emerges from the water again and looks at Sid as she reacts in disgust and said

"Ergh! For a banana, you taste disgusting"

"Granny, it's me Sid! Your grandson" Sid explained.

"Oh, why don't you look like a banana?" Granny asked.

"He's not a banana Granny" Carrie sighed.

"He also told me I need a haircut" Rosy added.

"What? You do need one! You look like a mop" Granny replied.

"At least I'm not you" Rosy scoffed.

"Whippersnapper" Granny cracked.

"Ok enough, both of you" Carrie demanded.

"Carrie's right, we're here to have fun today" Sid happily said.

Carrie looks around to see if Milton was around as she looks at the old sloth and asked

"Granny, where's Milton?"

"Oh he's around" Granny shrugged.

"Where?" Jonathan asked.

"Somebody help me" A voice cried out.

"That's my dad" Sid replied in alarm.

"Sounds like he's in trouble" Rosy added.

"Come on guys, we got to help him" Carrie said as they swim to shore...except for Granny.

"Come on Granny, let's go" Sid called out.

"No way, I'm staying here" Granny called back.

"Alright then, I guess you won't be wanting apples when we get back" Carrie shrugged as the sloths turned away from the old sloth.

Suddenly they heard a whoop as they look back to see Granny out of the water already as the old sloth said

"Let's roll"

As the elderly sloth walks off ahead, Carrie looks at Sid and asked

"How did she do that?"

"I don't know Carrie, She's one mysterious sloth. Loveable though but mysterious" Sid shrugged as they head off with Granny.

"Amen" Both Rosy and Jonathan agreed.

* * *

**Well the sloths are having fun at the beach, well almost thanks to Granny X3**

**But what happened to Milton?**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home**

* * *

The sloths found Milton in a river with his head above the water while a swarm of bees hovering above the poor sloth as a vulture.

"Dad? What happened to you?" Sid asked.

"Your grandmother mistaken the bees hive for a coconut and took a bite out of it, only to throw it to me and the bees attacked me" Milton explained.

The sloths sternly look at Granny who just said

"Ah he'll be fine"

"Hang on grandad, we'll save you somehow" Rosy assured.

Suddenly Granny spotted the bees hive and once again, mistaken it for a coconut.

"Hey look, it's the coconut again" Granny cheered.

The bees notice this and charges at Granny.

"Granny, give me that" Sid cried as he snatches the hive away from Granny.

Unfortunately for Sid, the bees attacked the yellow sloth as Sid cries it pain.

"Sid!" Carrie cried.

"What are we going to do Johnny?" Rosy asked.

Jonathan then thinks of an idea as he calls out

"Hey Sid, Pass the hive here"

"What?" Rosy and Carrie asked in confusion.

Sid then throws the hive as the crimson sloth catches it and runs off while the bees were now chasing Jonathan.

"Jonathan!" Rosy cried.

"Your boyfriend is crazy" Milton cried as he got out of the river.

Johnny then aims the hole of the beehive at the bees and soon one by one, they all went inside the hive as Jonathan grabs an acorn on the ground and plugs the hole in.

"There!" Jonathan sighed in relief.

He soon climbs up a tree and places the hive on one of the branches.

"Problem solve" Jonathan chuckled.

Rosy hugs her boyfriend close and happily said

"You were so brave Johnny"

"Thank you darling" Johnny chuckled and kisses her.

"Sid, are you OK?" Carrie asked as she tends to her husband.

"I'm OK, Just a few stings on me" Sid groaned in pain.

"Awww daddy" Rosy sweetly said as she gently cuddles her father.

"I'll be OK darling" Sid chuckled.

"You were also brave too, you and your father" Carrie giggled.

"Thank you" Milton thanked.

"What about me?" Granny asked irritated.

"Why should we be happy for you Granny? You cause this mess" Rosy sternly replied.

"Ah you teenagers have no respect for the elderly" Granny grumbled.

"Shall we go home?" Milton asked.

"Yeah, Home sweet home!" Sid cheered as the others except Granny chuckled.

As they left the area, a sabre toothed squirrel name Scrat was searching for an acorn when he spots one in the hive. He happily runs up to it on the tree and tries to pull it out and when he pulled it out, the bees were free as they begin to attack Scrat. The squirrel screams and runs off with the acorn as the bees went after him.

Soon the sloths begin to return home to the Sanctuary, which has being their home for sixteen years, as they were greeted by Manny and Ellie.

"Hey guys, We were wondering when you sloths were coming back" said Manny.

"We would have come home earlier but let's just say-" Carrie started.

"What? Sid's being in trouble again as usual?" Manny joked while chuckling.

The others looked at the bull mammoth unamusingly as Carrie sighed in annoyance

"No you idiot! It's Granny"

"Oh, What did she do?" Manny asked.

"Just getting us into trouble with her usual craziness" Milton replied.

"You really need to put a leash on her" Manny replied.

"I doubt that would be a good idea" Ellie pointed out.

"Actually Ellie, I sometimes think of that too" Carrie agreed with Manny.

"Ey! Put a leash on me and I'll give you all a butt whooping like I did to those small hyenas" Granny warned.

"Small hyenas?" Ellie asked in confusion.

"I think he means Crash and Eddie" Jonathan said.

"Yeah those hyenas" Granny happily nodded.

"Crash and Eddie are not hyenas, They're possums" Carrie pointed out.

"Why the heck do they sound like hyenas?" Granny asked.

"Speaking of which, Where are the others?" Sid asked.

"Well Diego and Shira are teaching Aiu the ways of the sabre" said Ellie.

"Crash and Eddie are just inside being their usual selves while playing tag with Louis and Peaches" Manny replied.

"I wonder how Toby and Elisa doing now since they're raising their puppies at Dodger and Niamh's village" Carrie asked.

"I'm sure those kitties are fine" Granny replied.

"Wolves, they're not kitties, they're wolves mother" Milton pointed out.

"Why do they have pointy ears like cats then?" Granny asked.

"You really are crazy" Manny sighed as he shook his head.

"Don't make me give ya a butt whooping lady" Granny grumbled.

Soon Diego and Shira returns with Aiu as the male sabre said

"Hey guys, what's the gathering up for?"

"Nothing much, Just Granny being her usual self" Sid replied.

"I see" Diego nodded.

"How did you three go today?" Ellie asked.

"Wonderful, Aiu is finally learning to pounce on a prey" Shira replied.

Aiu let out a playful roar as he pounces on Sid and deviously said

"I got you prey"

"Come on Aiu, leave your uncle alone" Shira giggled.

"Shira, honey, don't squash his activity" Diego chuckled.

"OK Aiu, could you get off your Uncle Sid please? Your claws are sharp" Sid nervously chuckled.

Shira took Aiu off from Sid as Aiu happily said

"That was fun! I hope one day when I'm older, I'll be just like you daddy"

"I'm sure you will, you little knucklehead" Diego laughed as he wraps his arm gently around and gives his son a soft ruff on the head.

"Come on son, It's time for your bath" Shira said.

"Awww mum, do I have to?" Aiu whined.

"Aiu, do as you mum says" Diego said.

"OK" Aiu nodded.

Soon Shira and Aiu left as the others watched them go until Rosy said

"I didn't mind bathes when I was a little girl"

"That's because you're not a kitty" Granny laughed.

The others chuckled with the old sloth until Granny said

"What are we laughing at?"

* * *

**Same old herd X3**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	4. Soon

**Chapter 3: Soon...**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DISTURBING THEMES AND BLOOD**

* * *

Meanwhile in the sloth village, three adorable puppies name Damien, Maria and Vince are playing around as Toby and Elisa watches their kids playing.

"You can't catch me" Maria playfully teased.

"Hey no fair sis! You're faster than us" Damien called out.

"Wait for me guys" Vince shouted.

"Oh Toby, Our pups grow so fast" Elisa giggled.

"Yeah, let's just hope they don't grow up fast" Toby replied with a smile.

"Mum! Maria won't share the stick with us" Vince called out.

"Now Maria, We discussed that sharing is fair, Am I right?" Elisa replied.

"Yes mummy" Maria nodded.

"Now let your brothers have a turn with the stick" Toby replied.

"OK daddy" Maria nodded as she hands the stick to Vince.

The puppies continued playing as Dodger and Niamh walks by with their son Marcus Jr.

"How are the pups you two?" Dodger asked.

"They are wonderful" Elisa replied.

"They're such good kids" Toby added.

"I-It seems like y-yesterday when y-you were a baby huh Marcus Jr?" Niamh happily stuttered as her anxiety disorder is still there.

"Yes mum" said Marcus Jr.

"Someday my boy, you will be the king of this village and the fate of the this place rests in your paws" Dodger proudly replied.

"Yes father" Marcus Jr nodded as he smiles at his dad.

Suddenly they heard multiple screams as Elisa took the puppies inside, much to their curiosity, while Dodger and Toby went to the crowd where Fred and Ted are comforting a female sloth covered in blood.

"Fred! Ted! What's happened?!" Dodger asked.

"We don't know! We heard a scream and there she was, crying next to her dead husband" Fred replied in concern.

"Dead?!" Toby asked.

"Yeah and it was pretty horrible too" Ted nodded.

Dodger kneels before the sobbing and shivering female sloth as he asked in a soft and gentle voice

"What happened? Are you OK?"

The female sloth looks at the king with frightful eyes as she stutters

"The eyes...the horrible eyes..."

"What?" Dodger asked in confusion.

"It's a monster! A demon! A monstrous killer! It killed him! It killed my husband!" The female screamed as she grabs Dodger's arms.

"Madam! MADAM! Calm down!" Dodger exclaimed.

The guards gently hold the panicking sloth as she whimpers and sobs and softly said

"It's out there...It's coming...It's said it's going to kill us all...There is no escape...We're doom..."

"Doomed?" Toby whispered in confusion.

The panickling sloth struggles and screams

"DOOM! WE'RE ALL DOOMED! THE END HAS COME! THE MONSTER IS HERE!"

"Guards! Take her to the nurse's cave and wash the blood off her" Dodger commanded.

"Yes sir!" The guards replied.

The guards took the screaming sloth to the nurse's cave as Dodger looks at the concerned crowd and said

"Everyone relax, there is nothing to worry about!"

The crowd started to settle down as Toby looks at Dodger and asked

"What did she mean by monster?"

"I've no idea but it doesn't sound good" Dodger replied.

The green muscular sloth looks at the twin vultures and called out

"Fred! Ted!"

The vultures went up to Dodger and bowed before Dodger as they said

"Yes sire?"

"Take us to the area where you found the female sloth" Dodger replied.

"Yes sir" They nodded.

Soon Fred and Ted went flying in the air as Toby and Dodger begins to following the vultures into the woods while Niamh, Marcus Jr and Elisa watches them leave. Soon the pups went to Elisa as Damien asked

"Mummy? Where's daddy going?"

Elisa didn't want to worry her puppies so she smiles at them and replied

"Daddy's going to help Dodger with something, he'll be back"

The pups let out an oh as they nodded their heads, Soon Damien took the stick and runs off as Vince and Maria plays chasing with Damien.

"I-I hope Dodger and T-Toby are OK?" Niamh nervously stuttered.

"Me too Niamh, Me too" Elisa nodded in concern.

Meanwhile Dodger and Toby are continuing following the twin vultures as they soon arrived to the scene where Fred and Ted found the panicking sloth. Unfortunately for the results of what they found was not a pretty sight, All there was a dead body of a male sloth as blood was everywhere from the snow to the bark of the trees.

Limbs are ripped apart, belly was shredded open like a knife...this was truly a horrific destruction.

"Oh my god..." Toby gasped in horror as he was completely speechless.

"I never seen such a horrible thing...Who...Who could have done this?" Dodger asked in deep concern.

"P-Permission to leave sir?" Fred asked, covering his face with his wing.

"We're not used to seeing a dead body like this" Ted replied in appalled.

"Yes you may go" Dodger nodded.

Fred and Ted flew off as Toby begins to investigate the scenario while Dodger looks around to see if anyone else is here but there was no one around.

"Spot anything Dodger?" Toby asked.

"No, Not that I can see Toby" Dodger replied.

Dodger goes to the dead sloth and closes the eyes of the sloth as he sadly sighs

"Poor guy...No wonder his wife was in complete shock and panicking"

"I know what you mean mate...If that was my wife or any of my pups...Oh god, I don't wanna think about it" Toby sadly replied.

"Just take it easy buddy" Dodger comforted as he pats the wolf on the shoulder.

Toby then looks around more as he suddenly spots something surprising.

"Dodger! Come here, quick!" Toby called out.

The green muscular sloth rushes to the wolf and asked

"What's the matter Toby?"

Toby points to the ground as Dodger looks down and his eyes widened.

"What the...?" Dodger asked.

On the snow was blood that spelled the word Soon, Dodger and Toby looked at each other for a moment and then back to the blood message on the snow as they both have a horrible feeling about the disturbing message.

"Soon? What does that mean?" Toby asked.

"I don't know but whatever it means, I know it's not good" Dodger replied.

* * *

**What does "Soon..." mean?**

**Who made that message and who killed that poor sloth?**

**What will Dodger and Toby do now? **

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	5. The Warning

**Chapter 4: The Warning**

* * *

Dodger and Toby continues looking at the blood message as Dodger said

"Do you think this has to do with the herd?"

"To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised to be honest after all that has happened in our lives" said Toby.

"We best better warn them just in case" said Dodger.

"Good idea Dodger" Toby nodded.

Soon they headed off to the Sanctuary where Sid and Manny are outside talking with each other.

"Sid, Manny" Dodger called out.

The two mammals saw Dodger and Toby heading towards them as the mammoth smiles happily and said

"Hey guys! It's being a while!"

"How are you both doing?" Sid happily greeted.

"Sadly I wish this was a just a friendly visit with you guys but we got trouble" Toby said in concern.

Manny and Sid looked at the duo in confusion as Manny asked

"Trouble? What trouble?"

Just then the rest of the herd came by and saw the others

"Hey Toby, What's going on?" Diego asked.

"We got a problem dad" Toby replied.

"And we think it has to do with you guys?" Dodger added.

"Why us?" Ellie asked.

"Are you kidding? After what's being happening to us for the last couple of years, It's no doubt that someone else is after us for the same reasons like the other villains" Dodger replied.

"He's got a point" Shira agreed.

"We always get the bad guys here" Manny sighed in annoyance.

"We're like easy prey for monsters" Louis said.

"Yeah and we're the hunters!" Crash cheered.

"Like our hero Buck!" Eddie also cheered.

"That reminds me, Where did Buck go lately?" Peaches asked.

"He said he was going on a vacation alone in the Dinosaur World" said Jonathan.

"How long do you think he'll be down there for?" Sid asked.

"Who knows? When he gets back I suppose dad" Rosy replied.

"Anyway, we have to show this message that we think someone has done for you guys" said Toby.

"What message? What did you two find?" Carrie asked.

"We...we found a dead sloth...all blooded and limbs and body parts ripped out" Dodger explained.

"Eeeew!" Sid, Ellie, Louis and Peaches reacted in disgust.

"Whoa..." Crash and Eddie both added.

"Sounds like I need a turnip sandwich" Granny said.

They all looked at her in confusion as the old sloth said

"What? I love ham and cheese on a burger with strawberry sauce"

"What is she on about?" Toby asked in confusion.

"She's nuts...as usual" Milton whispered.

"I ain't nuts, I'm hippy and good looking" Granny spatted.

The herd chuckled a bit as Granny said

"What? I can have any guy in this room"

She looks at Dodger and flirted

"How about you Hercules? Would you like to kiss me with my fake teeth?"

"I'm married and I got a son Granny, You know that" Dodger sighed.

"Ah why do all the good looking boys get taken?" Granny grumbled.

"Anyway, we might as well show you guys...but I suggest Aiu stays behind because he may not like the image of the dead sloth" said Toby.

"Are you kidding? I seen dad ripped apart out dinner many times for me and mum" said Aiu.

The others knew that ether though Aiu was just a kid soon to be an adolescent, He has seen dead animals being their dinner so basically it wouldn't be a worry for him surprisingly.

"You really do take after dad, little bro" Toby commented.

Aiu smiles at his adoptive brother while Diego chuckles and said

"So do you Toby"

"Alright, we'll all go but if any of you guys are uncomfortable with this when we get there, close your eyes straight away" said Dodger.

Soon the two mammals lead the herd to where they found the dead sloth and the blood message but when they reached to the destination, the body was gone and the message was smeared by snow.

"What the-?!" Dodger gasped.

"What is it?" Sid asked.

"It's gone! The body is gone!" Dodger explained in alarm.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Carrie asked.

"One moment we found a body there and now it's gone" Dodger replied.

"Maybe some bears found it and took it away" Manny suggested.

"That's possible, But would a bear smeared the message away?" Toby replied as he pointed to the blood smear snow that had the warning message before.

"No...I guess not" Manny replied.

"What could have done this? A lion?" Crash asked.

"A dragon?" Eddie suggested.

"A duck!" Granny called out.

The herd looks at Granny in disbelief as the old sloth said

"What? Ducks are really creepy"

Suddenly Diego caught a scent as he looks over to see a wolf hiding near a tree.

"Look! Over there!" Diego shouted.

The herd saw the wolf and the canine begins to run away as Dodger exclaimed

"After him!"

Diego, Toby and Shira bolted ahead of the herd as they begin to chase the mysterious wolf.

"Is that Sierra?!" Shira asked Toby while running.

"No! Sierra doesn't have a long tail" Toby replied.

Soon the mysterious wolf leaps over a trend as the others stopped to see the wolf glaring at them.

"Wow, he's a good jumper" Shira panted.

"No kidding" Toby panted as well.

Soon the rest of the herd catches up to the others as Diego growled

"Who are you?"

The wolf glares at Diego but spoke in a deep calm voice

"My name is not what you all should care right now"

"Did you have anything to do with that dead sloth we found?" Dodger asked.

"Yes I killed him" The male wolf just simply replied.

The herd was shocked that a wolf just simply said yes to a murder he committed like it wasn't a big deal.

"Do you realise what you put that poor female sloth through?" Dodger angrily asked.

"It wasn't a personal thing, It was just my job" The wolf replied.

"Your job?" Sid asked.

"Yeah and I have complete it" The wolf nodded.

"Did you wrote that message?" Toby asked.

"Yes" The wolf nodded.

"Why did you smear it away then?" Dodger asked.

"Because I knew you two would tell the herd about this and therefore my job was not complete" said the wolf.

"Wait a minute, What message? What did the message say Dodger?" Manny asked.

"It said Soon..." Dodger replied.

"Soon?" The herd said in confusion.

"What did you mean by soon?" Diego asked angrily.

"It means all you know and loved is coming to an end and there is nothing you can do to prevent it" The wolf coldly replied.

"What?" The herd asked in confusion and alarmed.

"Prepare yourselves for the end of the herd...He is coming" The wolf growled.

He then runs off as the herd watches the mysterious wolf going deep into the woods, leaving the herd really concerned about the warning.

* * *

**Who is this mysterious wolf?**

**Does he work for Victor?  
**

**What will the herd do now?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	6. Sierra and Victor

**Chapter 5: Sierra and Victor**

* * *

Meanwhile in the Cave of Shadows, Victor was walking up to his sister Sierra, still inside the cage, as he chuckles deviously

"And how is my precious sister?"

"A little annoyed, why the hell are you keeping me locked up here?" Sierra asked in annoyance.

"I have to be sure my dear sister wouldn't betray me for that herd of that little runt" Victor evilly replied.

"You mean Toby's herd...No, I want nothing to do with neither them nor anything you do now" Sierra angrily replied.

"I see...Still the same lone wolf I created" Victor laughed deviously.

"You made me this way...and it doesn't change the fact that you tricked me, you tortured me, like your sons, you made my life a living hell!" Sierra snapped.

"I had to rid the goodness in your heart and soul...So that you can be stronger and powerful like I am" Victor evilly replied.

"The difference between you and me is that I'm not a monster" Sierra growled.

"If you don't wish to be with me anymore...All you got to do was ask" Victor mocked.

"Then let me go then" Sierra hissed.

"Can't do that sister...For I all know, you may go to Toby's herd and warn them about me before I have my revenge" said Victor

"I told you, I wouldn't be interested in dealing with them anymore" Sierra angrily spatted.

"That maybe...But I think I'll hold onto for a while, just so you don't go seeking into trouble if I did set you free" Victor replied.

"You really a fool Victor" Sierra sighed in annoyance.

Victor glared at her and grabs her throat with his paw and coldly replied

"You don't seem to understand the fact that I'm holding your life in the palm of my paw, All I had to do is cut that pretty little throat of yours to end it"

"You shouldn't say things like that to your sister" Sierra hissed.

"I am your older brother and you WILL respect me and do as I say" Victor growled.

"You're a monster...I'm not...I'm just a wolf who wants to live a life with no consequences" Sierra growled back.

Victor relaxes himself from harming Sierra as he pets her, much to the female's discomfort, and said

"You're just like mother...before the bears killed her and father"

"You mean before YOU killed them" Sierra coldly pointed out.

Victor gave her a cold look as the female added

"I know what you did, I overheard you and your pet talking last night"

"You mean Balthazar?" Victor asked.

"Yes" She nodded.

"I see...You don't understand sister, they were in the way, they tried to stop me from making our pack powerful" Victor explained.

"So you say but I know deep down, you didn't want them in your site because you knew that they dislike your idea of turning our pack to a murderous army" Sierra snapped.

Victor pushes Sierra back a bit in the cage as he angrily snapped

"I'll have no more of your foolishness tonight Sierra, you will do as I say or you will face the same faith as our parents did"

He left the room as Sierra just scoffed and lies down in her prison. Meanwhile the mysterious wolf returns to Victor as the alpha wolf asked

"Did you send them the warning Balthazar?"

"Indeed master, the herd tried to catch me but I escaped just in time to strike fear and confusion in them" The large wolf name Balthazar replied.

"Very good...You are one of my perfect examples of how my soilders should be like" Victor evilly replied.

"I live only to serve you my master" Balthazar said as he bows before Victor.

"And don't you forget it" Victor evilly chuckled.

Soon he goes to the pirate crew who have being practising their fighting and sword techniques until Victor scraps his claws on the rocky wall that creates a screeching noise which causes the pirate crew to stop and block their ears.

Victor stopped the scrapping and evilly smirked at the gang as he said

"Great, you're all here"

"What do you want?" Squint demanded.

"Ease up Squint, Remember? We serve him now" Silas said.

"And you will ALL obey our commands" Victor pointed out.

"We will obey master" Raz replied.

"So what are our first orders?" Flynn asked in an exciting tone.

"Your first order involves with the vultures that serve that pathetic king and queen of the sloth village..." Victor evilly replied.

* * *

**It seems Sierra is not really enjoying Victor's company!**

**Will she escaped from her insane brother?**

**What does Victor want the pirate crew to do with Fred and Ted?**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	7. Victor's First Strike

**Chapter 6: Victor's First Strike**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SAD THEMES**

* * *

The next day at the sloth village, Dodger, Sid, Toby, Manny and Diego are in the council room where the green sloth was pacing up and down in a concern but calm seriousness way.

"I don't get it, what did he meant by all we know is going to end?" Manny asked.

"That I do not know" Dodger replied.

"Well whatever that big wolf meant by that, surely it's not a good thing" Toby added.

"Son, it's never a good thing with giant evil looking wolves" said Diego.

"Good point" Toby nodded.

"Can I ask you something? How come the others aren't here?" Sid asked.

"They're busy, Carrie is with Niamh, Toby and Elisa are looking after the pups" said Dodger.

"Peaches and Louis are at a picnic date, Ellie's looking after Granny so she doesn't cause trouble" Diego added.

"Your daughter is once again teaching Jonathan stuff in the Ice Age and Crash and Eddie are once again, up to no good with the villagers" said Manny.

"Your father is looking after Aiu and Marcus Jr for the time being as well" said Toby.

"Really? Where was I?" Sid asked.

"Sleeping in" The boys replied.

"Sorry, I can't help it! I'm a sleeping in mammal" Sid apologised.

"It's OK Sid, Now! For all we know someone is after us...as usual" Dodger replied.

"Why is every bad guy after us? Are we just easy prey here?" Diego asked.

"You think we're just a bad karma herd?" Toby asked.

"No of course not!" Manny replied.

"These things just happen Toby" said Sid.

"But not for a normal herd" Manny added.

"Oh come on Manny, We're not EXACTLY a normal herd" Diego replied.

"Are you four done?" Dodger sighed.

The quartet looks at the king and replied

"Sorry"

"Anyway, back to the problem of that message, We need to find out who's planning on attacking us before he or she or which case, they, get the chance to cause some serious harm on us like the others did" Dodger explained.

"But how are we gonna do that? We're not future tellers" Sid asked.

"I got Fred and Ted on a look out in the sky for any suspious activity near the village but in the meantime, I strongly advice you guys to be very careful and keep a close eye on your family" Dodger replied.

"Yes sire" The mammals nodded.

Soon they all went outside and notice Ellie was looking around in a bit of confusion, so they walk up to the female mammoth as Manny asked

"Honey? What's wrong?"

"It's Shira, I cannot find her" Ellie replied.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Diego asked in confusion.

"Look, All I know is that I saw her and your son Aiu one moment ago and now they're gone" said Ellie.

"We better find them fast, it's not safe to be outside at the village at the moment" said Dodger.

"I agree" Sid nodded.

"Let's go" said Manny.

The boys then head out of the village as Ellie called out

"Be careful"

Carrie comes by to the female mammoth and asked

"Where are Sid and the others?"

"They're off to find Shira and Aiu" Ellie replied.

"I hope nothing bad happens" Carrie said.

"Sadly Carrie, I have a very bad feeling something terrible will happen" Ellie said in concern.

"Like what?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know but it won't be good" Ellie replied.

Out of the village near the Sanctuary, Shira was walking with her son Aiu as they head for the Sanctuary to collect Aiu's chewing bone for him to enjoy while staying at the village for a while.

"OK son, we go get your gazelle bone and get back to the village fast OK?" Shira instructed.

"Yes mum" Aiu nodded.

While the sabres head off to the Sanctuary, Fred and Ted were in the near part of the woods watching them.

"What are they doing?" Fred asked.

"I don't know bro but we better make sure nothing bad happens" said Ted.

As the twin vultures kept a close eye on the sabres, little did they know that the pirate crew along with Victor are watching them.

"Now remember, do NOT attack them until I give the command...Understand?" Victor growled.

"Yes sir" The pirates nodded.

"Soon we will make that herd including the fat mammoth pay for everything they did to us" Silas evilly chuckled.

"I already told you fools that you mustn't worry about the mammoth yet...your revenge on him will come unless you do as I say" Victor growled.

"Sorry sir" Silas apologised.

As they wait for the chance to strike on the twin vultures, Squint begins to grow impatient as his urge to kill is growing strong.

"Let's do it! Rip them apart now!" Squint growled.

"Not yet you idiot" Victor hissed as he smacks the rabbit on the head.

Raz didn't focus on the vultures as she watches her once best friend, Shira, as she feels secretly remorse of planning to kill her and her family.

"Shira looks so very happy with her cub" Raz whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Victor coldly asked.

"Nothing sir" Raz replied.

"Good" Victor replied.

Squint couldn't take it anymore as he insanely cried

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!"

Fred and Ted bolted their heads in alarm as they saw the pirate crew with Victor who angrily growled

"Oh you stupid son of a-!"

He then lunges at the two vultures trapping them as Fred cried

"Who are you?!"

"Why are you after us?!" Ted asked in alarmed.

Victor didn't answered but furiously glares at the pirate crew and growled

"OK you miserable bunch of worms, change of plan! You handle that sliver sabre with her brat, I'll finish those two off"

"Yes sir" Silas and Squint nodded.

"And make sure they don't get out of this alive!" Victor dangerously warned.

"Come on crew! Let's kill the traitor!" Squint evilly laughed.

Squint, Silas and Dobson started to go off after the sabres while Raz and Flynn looked concerned as they didn't want to harm Shira or her cub. They maybe pirates but Shira is like a family member to them.

"Something troubling you two" Victor hissed.

"No" Flynn and Raz replied.

"THEN GO!" Victor exclaimed.

They head off to where the others are as Victor evilly looks at the vultures that are struggling to break free from Victor's grasp.

"So...you two boys are the king's stupid servants" Victor evilly said.

"Who are you?!" Fred angrily spatted.

"Someone who wants your precious village including your herd destroyed" Victor snapped.

"So you're the monster behind this" Ted accused.

"Indeed and I will make sure that none of you will stop me from getting my revenge and now it shall start with you two" Victor growled.

Fred and Ted knew this was the end for them as they bravely glared at the wolf and Fred growled.

"The herd will stop you like they did with the others"

"Stop me? Fools! I am end of the herd and the start of their blood curling nightmares" Victor coldly laughed.

Victor then unleashes his claws and growled

"Any last words?"

"Fred...I want you to know...I love you bro" Ted said as he stares at his brother for the last time.

"I know...I love you too bro" Fred replied as he nuzzles his brother for the last time.

"Love...It makes me sick!" Victor snarled

He swings his claw down and kills the twin vultures...

* * *

**Poor Fred and Ted...**

**Killed by that monster Victor :(**

**Now the pirate crew are going to attack Shira and Aiu!**

**Will they escape thier clutches?!**

**What happens next?!**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	8. Shira Confronts The Pirates

**Chapter 7: Shira Confronts The Pirates**

* * *

Back at the village, Dodger was getting worried about Fred and Ted as he looks at Diego who was next to him and said

"Man, Fred and Ted have being gone for a long while, I hope they're OK"

"So has Shira and Aiu...I hope nothing bad happens" Diego replied.

"Shall we look for them together?" Dodger asked.

"Sure" The sabre nodded as they head off to find the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pirates was hiding nearby as they kept an close eye on the sabres while Flynn was getting very scared about this when Raz notices this and asked

"What's ya problem Flynn?"

"Don't hurt me for this Raz but I don't wanna do this! I don't wanna hurt Shira and that adorable kitty of hers" Flynn whimpered.

Raz looks at Flynn for a moment and softly replied

"For once, I agree with you Flynn...I don't feel comfortable of doing this...After all the things I've done and what we plan to do...Now I just feel horrible for doing this"

"Why?" Flynn asked.

"Because Shira is like the sister I never had and when she left the pack...I felt betrayed but now that I'm seeing her like this...I feel like I shouldn't do this" Raz confessed.

"Really?" Flynn asked.

"Yes...I've never seen Shira so happy and so peaceful...She really does love the herd she's with now" Raz replied.

"What should we do?" Flynn asked.

"I don't know" Raz replied.

"Hey, what are you two doing over here?" Silas whispered out.

"Nothing" Raz grumbled.

"Well focus you two! We're about to strike at Shira" Gupta hissed.

Soon Squint leans forward and shouted

"NOW! ATTACK!"

The others except for Flynn and Raz charged at Shira and Aiu who jumped in alarmed. Aiu went close to his mother as Shira gasped when she realises who they are.

"Guys...It's really you!" Shira gasped.

"Hello traitor" Squint evilly chuckled.

"Mummy, who are these weirdos?" Aiu asked in confusion.

"Weirdos? We're not weirdos! We're pirates" Gupta replied.

"What are you lot doing here?" Shira hissed.

Raz and Flynn went in closer to the group as Silas replied

"We're here to hunt your little herd down"

"But first, We're going to kill you and your little brat over there!" Squint laughed insanely as Dobson snorted and growled.

"You are not laying a paw on my son" Shira growled.

"But I don't wanna harm the cute kitty" Flynn refuses.

"I'm not a cute kitty, I'm a tough sabre" Aiu cracked.

The pirates laughed as Aiu growled

"Stop laughing or I'll rip you to pieces"

"Aiu no! Stay with me!" Shira ordered.

"I don't want them to hurt you mother" Aiu argued.

"Man you're a lot like your father" Shira pointed out.

"Enough of this! Attack!" Squint shouted.

Soon Squint, Gupta and Dobson charges at Shira while she pushes her son back and was under attack by the pirates.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Flynn cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diego and Dodger were looking for the others when all of sudden, Diego halted and smells the air.

"Diego? What's wrong?" Dodger asked.

"I smell blood" Diego replied as he was now looking around in caution.

"Blood? What do you mean you can smell blood?" Dodger asked.

"I've a feeling another mammal got killed by the same wolf from last night" said Diego.

"Oh man...I have a very bad feeling about this" Dodger replied as he had a thought that worries him.

"Y...You don't think that...maybe Shira or..." Diego started as he was getting a very bad feeling about his wife and cub.

"Where is the blood coming from Diego?" Dodger quickly asked.

Diego smells the air again and replied

"This way!"

The two male mammals head off to where the blood is and to their horror, they found Fred and Ted dead with their necks cut open.

"No...No! Oh god no! Not them!" Dodger gasped in horror.

"Oh my god" Diego gasped out.

"My friends...My best buddies...How could this happened?!" Dodger cried out in sadness and confusion.

Diego looks around to see if Shira and Aiu are around as he was getting worried about them.

"I'm so sorry my friends...I'm so very sorry" Dodger sobbed as he holds his dead buddies close.

Diego sadly goes to the sloth and places a paw on his shoulder and said

"I'm so sorry Dodger"

"They were the bestest friends I could have ever ask for...Now they're gone...But whoever did this will NOT get away" Dodger growled in anger and tears.

"I know" Diego replied.

Suddenly they heard a familiar roar as they turn to the left and Diego shouted

"Shira!"

"Oh no!" Dodger gasped.

Diego bolted off to where Shira is as the green sloth cried

"Diego! Wait!"

But it was too late, Diego was already gone as Dodger sadly looks at his best friends, now dead and gone thanks to Victor who sadly the others don't know about yet.

* * *

Meanwhile Shira was busy battling the other pirates except for Raz and Flynn was holding back Aiu from Shira.

"Let me go you big bullies!" Aiu hissed.

"Trust me kitty, you don't wanna fight us" Flynn said in concern.

Shira swings her claws at Silas who kept on dodging her attack until Gupta and Squint slashed her back with their sharp swords

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Shira cried out in pain.

"Mum!" Aiu exclaimed.

"How does it feel now Shira? To be like Gutt when he was defeated by you and that fat mammoth?" Squint evilly chuckled.

"Guys...Please...Listen to me, I didn't mean to abandon you like that!" Shira pleaded.

"What do you mean?" Raz curiosity asked.

"It doesn't matter, Kill her!" Squint growled.

"Wait!" Flynn cried as he lets go of Aiu and grabs Squint.

"What are you doing you fat head?! Let me go!" Squint exclaimed.

"We can't kill her, she's our friend" Flynn cried.

"She's NOT our friend, She's the enemy" Squint replied.

"But can we let Shira explain why she left us?" Raz suggested.

"Who cares why she left?! Let's kill her now!" Squint yelled.

"Actually I've being wondering that myself too" Gupta added.

"Let's give her this moment to explain before we kill her" said Silas.

Shira knew there was no escape so she looks at the others and replied.

"The reason I left the crew is because I finally saw the harm that I was doing and because of my love, Diego, he made me a whole new sabre...One with a family that cared about me and would do anything for me"

"What do you mean Shira? We were your family! We cared about you, just like Gutt did" Gupta said.

"Gutt does NOT care about you or any one of you at all" Shira pointed out.

"Oh really?" Squint hissed.

"Yes!" Shira snapped.

"I think she's telling the truth...I mean, you saw how Gutt was not interest of looking for Shira when our ship went down" said Flynn.

"That's a good point" Silas nodded.

"He doesn't care about you guys! All he cares about is himself... He promised us treasures, freedom and loyalty...But has Gutt ever fulfilled his promises?! NO! He lied! He used you all! Like he used me!" Shira explained.

The others except for Squint slowly come to realisation that what Shira says it's truth...Gutt never cared for anyone but his selfish good for nothing self.

"She's right! We never got to share the treasure" said Gupta.

"And he kept on treating us like we're his prisoners rather than his team" said Raz.

"Oh man Shira, We're so sorry" Gupta sadly apologised.

Shira smiles at her friends when Squint angrily exclaimed.

Nice story but I say we kill Shira now!"

"Why?!" Raz angrily demanded.

Squint glared at Shira and replied

"I hate you...I always hated you! You were ALWAYS the perfect one in the crew! I did all the hard work for Gutt and he never appreciated for all I done for him because you were his perfect little first mate while I got nothing but crap...Your story maybe interesting but you were always a bad liar and now I want you to be cut to pieces by me!"

"Squint, I'm sorry I made you feel that way but Gutt never cared for us or you...We're just like dirt to him!" Shira sadly replied.

"Lies...Lies! ALL LIES! NOW DIIIIIIIIIE!" Squint screamed and charges at Shira.

"Mum!" Aiu screamed.

* * *

**Will Squint has his revenge on Shira?**

**Will Shira stop Squint?**

**Will Diego save his family in time?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	9. Farewell Dear Friends

**Chapter 8: Farewell Dear Friends**

* * *

Before Squint could strike at Shira, Raz jumps straight next to Shira and hits the rabbit away with her weapon as hard as she can. The impact sends the rabbit flying to the tree and knocks him out cold.

Shira and the others stared at the purple kangaroo until Shira spoke out

"Raz...Why did you-?"

"Go...Get out of here Shira and take your kid with you" Raz interrupted.

Shira stood up and said

"Raz, I don't understand"

"Just get out of here Shira! Now!" Raz angrily replied.

Shira was confused on why Raz defended her but instead she nodded and looks at her son Aiu who was really confusion as much as his mother.

"Come Aiu" Shira said.

Soon the two sabres fled as the others except for Squint looks at Raz who looks back and hissed

"What?"

"You care about her don't you Raz?" Flynn asked.

Raz didn't answer Flynn's question but instead replied

"Let's get out of here...I don't wanna stay on this island"

They were about to leave as Silas looks back and replied

"What about Squint?"

"What about him? He doesn't care about us anywhere...He's like Gutt..." Raz spatted.

Raz looks back at the others and asked

"Well are you guys coming or not?"

"We're a team Raz and we're not leaving Squint behind" said Gupta.

"Well if you guys want to stay as pirates, Go ahead! But after what happened today with Shira...I'm done...I don't wanna be a pirate anymore...I...I don't wanna hurt Shira, she's like a sister to me and I care about her...I'm sorry but I won't do it...I owe Gutt or that mutt NOTHING" Raz sadly and angrily explained.

She left as Flynn cries out

"Hey Raz! Wait up! Wait!"

Flynn follows her as Gupta yells

"Come back you guys, we need you"

"It's too late...they're gone now" said Silas.

Meanwhile Diego has finally found Shira and Aiu as he sighs in relief and runs to them.

"Shira! Aiu! Are you OK?!" Diego asked.

"Diego, it's the pirates, they're here on the island" said Shira.

"WHAT?!" Diego exclaimed.

"They tried to harm mother but a purple kangaroo saved us and let us go" said Aiu.

"What?" Diego asked in confusion.

"It's true, Raz saved us and well...she let us go unharmed" said Shira.

"Where are the pirates now?" Diego growled as he looks around.

"Diego, it's OK! They're gone now, I doubt they'll ever come back again...Not after what happened" said Shira.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked.

"Well I explained to them that Gutt was using us and I told them why I left...They believed me and they apologised to me...except for Squint who hated me so much that he rather wanted to kill me" said Shira.

"Did he hurt you?!" Diego asked in concern.

"No! That's when Raz saved us and let us go" said Shira.

"Maybe they cared about you" Aiu said.

"Could be" Shira nodded.

"I'm just so glad you two are safe" said Diego.

"We're Ok dad" said Aiu.

"Do you think the pirates are the ones who are after us?" Diego asked.

"I don't think so...We don't hire wolves to send messages like what happened yesterday before I met you all...Why?" Shira replied.

Soon they saw Dodger sadly carrying the bodies of his best friends Fred and Ted.

"Fred?...Ted?..." Aiu gasped in horror.

"Are they...?" Shira gasped in alarm.

Diego sadly nodded as Dodger sobs quietly

"They were my true friends and now they're gone"

Shira and Aiu nuzzles Fred and Ted's head as they sob for them for a while until Diego sadly said

"We should head back and bury them safely"

Dodger nodded tearfully as they soon return to the village where the herd and the villagers sadly learned about the deaths of Fred and Ted.

Shira then explains what happened between her and the pirates as Sid asked

"Do you think they're behind this?"

"I asked that too but Shira told me it's not possible...it'susually Gutt who does the killing" said Diego.

"Poor Fred and Ted...they didn't deserve to die like this" Manny sadly replied.

"I know...They're one of my closer friends in the world and now they're gone" Rosy cried as Jonathan hugs her.

"Well I can tell this now, Whoever did this to Fred and Ted, They will NOT get away with this" Jonathan replied.

"Yeah!" The boys agreed.

"But I say we must very careful for now on...Someone IS after us once again and we must know who and why?" Ellie replied.

"Let's hope we find the villain fast before they can do anymore great damage to our family" said Louis.

"I like chocolate milk!" Granny pointed out.

"Shut up Granny!" Aiu groaned in annoyance.

"I'll whoop your butt so hard, you'll end up being a cat" Granny cracked.

"I AM a cat you idiot" Aiu scoffed.

"And losers says what?" Granny smirked.

"What?" Aiu said in confusion.

"Got ya!" Granny laughed.

"Damn it!" Aiu hissed.

"Enough! Both of you!" Peaches commanded.

Soon Dodger appeared and sadly said

"We're ready for the funeral..."

"Let's go..." Ellie sadly replied.

Soon they gathered outside with everyone as they saw two graves that have the names Fred and Ted on the stone wall. Dodger then steps forward and said

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Fred and Ted were the greatest friends we could have ever asked for...Whenever we felt sad or want to do something fun, they were always there for us till the end and that's why we will always remember them in our hearts and souls forever...Fred, Ted, you will missed so much and we all love you so much...Rest in peace my beloved friends"

Soon he lays flowers on their graves as everyone begins to moan for the loss of Fred and Ted while Dodger goes to his wife and his son and holds them close.

"Dad..." Marcus Jr said

"Yes son?" Dodger sobbed.

"Fred and Ted will always watch over you in heaven and they'll always be there for you in here" said Marcus Jr as he places his paw on his father's chest.

Dodger tearfully hugs his son and replied

"Thank you son"

Niamh then joins the father and son hug as the others continue to moan for Fred and Ted as their spirits are now free into the heavens forever.

Meanwhile back at the Cave of Shadows, Victor was furious that the pirates have failed while the sabres are watching Victor growling at the pirates.

"I asked you fools to do one job and you failed, just like all the other minions I have over the years...WHY IS THAT IF I WANT SOMETHING DONE I GOT TO DO IT MYSELF?!" Victor roared.

"Oh quit your whining, so we lost! Big deal, we're get Shira next time ether without your so called leading" Squint scoffed.

Victor gave Squint a dangerous glare as he grabs the bunny by the throat and growled

"You dare question my leadership?"

"We obeyed you and we failed...So you're not worth it" Squint gasped

"And this gives you power over me?" Victor hissed.

"What are you?" Squint chocked.

"I'm the end of all happiness...The truth destruction of everything the herd has...including yours" Victor growled,

"You're pure evil!"

"True but I'm not the one who's doomed here" Victor laughed evilly.

Soon he kills Squint and attacks the other pirates, wiping them all out one by one until they were all dead.

"Oh my god" Zeke whimpered in fear.

Victor evilly grins at the sabres and replied

"Dinner is served"

"Oh good! I'm starving" Lenny cheered.

"Not bad for a crazy wolf" Oscar smirked.

"Don't push your luck furball" Victor hissed.

Zeke was beginning to think that this is a bad idea as Victor evilly grins at him and said

"Zeke, Care to join?"

"N-No thanks, I'm fine" Zeke nervously chuckled.

* * *

**Raz and Flynn has left the pirate crew**

**Fred and Ted are gone as the others had thier funeral**

**And the rest of the pirate crew is destroyed by the evil and insane Victor!**

**Zeke really is beginning to have second thoughts like Raz was too!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	10. Days Later

**Chapter 9: Days Later**

* * *

A few days went by as Dodger and the others are still getting worried about whoever destroyed Fred and Ted and wants the other dead. Shira told the others about the pirates and that they were not responsible for what happened to the twin vultures.

"So if it's not the pirates, who killed them then?" Manny asked as he and the herd was in the throne room with Dodger and Niamh.

"Well one thing is for sure my friends, Whoever killed my beloved friends will NOT get away with this...The murderer will be punished and I will make them wish they regretted what they done to Fred and Ted" Dodger angrily replied.

"Are you saying you want to kill them?" Diego asked.

"No Diego, My revenge doesn't involve killing the murderer...I shall exile them from this island and make them never return" Dodger replied.

"Spoken like a true king" Toby smiled.

"If only I never met this herd...Then none of this trouble would ever happened" Carrie sadly admitted.

"Don't say that sweetie, I'm glad you met us! Our family is stronger now because of you" Sid soothed.

"Dad is right about that mum" Rosy happily added

"Yes Mrs Carrie, I wouldn't have met your daughter if you never hook up with Sid" Jonathan warmly pointed out.

"I'm sorry...It's just I feel like evil is never going to stop hunting us down and bringing us more misery" Carrie sadly replied.

"Honey, That's the thing with good vs evil—it's an never ending war but no matter how strong evil is, good will always win" Milton said.

"He's right you know" Manny nodded.

"But at what cost? We already lost Fred and Ted and we lost so many people throughout the years...My family" Carrie sadly said.

"My brother and mother..." Toby added.

"Yoko, Shelly and Egbert..." Sid added too.

"All good mammals to the very end" Ellie added.

"And we all sadly miss" Elisa sadly replied.

"So I suggest we find out who this villain is and stop him or her before we lost anyone else or worse" Shira suggested.

"Shira's right, We lost so many people but won against every villain we fought against!" Peaches said.

"Then we must stay in this village to survive" said Louis.

"Pardon me but when has the village ever being safe?" Granny asked.

"Granny!" Carrie sternly said.

"No she does have a point...I mean...When has every place we have being in safe?" Manny asked.

"Look Manny, I know we've being through a lot of times where everything is going to be safe until the villains show up but like Milton said, We have won against a lot of villains like Carlotta, Leo and including Victor" said Ellie.

"But when will the madness end? Will this be the last time?" Crash asked.

"Yeah, it's no fun anymore! We can't even prank someone without hiding or play dead in case of bad guys coming" Eddie added.

"Well when we finish this villain, I really hope it's the last time" Niamh replied.

"And let's hope we do it fast because the villagers are getting a little angry about this" said Dodger.

"Why?" Aiu asked.

"Because they think you guys are the reason the village is no longer safe" Marcus Jr replied.

"We save their butts and this is how they repay us? Those ungrateful little sons of-!" Toby growled.

"Toby!" Elisa gently warned.

"Sorry" Toby nervously chuckled.

"Well if we're gonna do this, At least we should get help" Dodger added.

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice cheering

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HA!"

"Is that who I think is?!" Crash asked in excitement.

"It is!" Eddie cheered.

They all went outside to see the puppies playing chasing with Buck the weasel who has return from the Dinosaur World!

"YEEEEEEEEEE-HA! Catch if ya can puppies!" Buck cheered.

"Good old Buck" Diego replied.

"And just in time" Dodger nodded.

Buck then sees the others and goes to them

"Ello mates!" Buck greeted.

"It's good to see you back Buck" Elisa happily replied.

"It's so good to be back lass and I see your puppies are growing up" Buck chuckled.

"Yeah they are our buddles of joy" Toby proudly said.

Soon Maria and the male pups went up to Buck as the female asked

"What happened to your eye Mr Buck?"

"Ah now that's an interesting story that you'll find amusing" Buck replied.

"Ooooooh!" The puppies oohed in excitement as Buck added

"Gather round puppies and let your Uncle Buck tell you one of his greatest tales he's ever lived...It all start when I was in the Dinosaur World after falling down that big ice hole above me one day, And soon I landed on the beast that I've clashed with time and time again...His name is...Rudy" Buck deviously replied as the puppies huddle together

Buck then continues the story

"There I was, my back against the wall, no way out, perched on the razor's edge of oblivion, staring into the eye of the Great White Beast...He then raises his claw and slashes me as I was flying in the air in great pain, I landed on the ground and tried to open my eye when I realised that he destroyed it and I was one eye blinded"

The puppies gasped as Maria said

"That's scary and horrible"

"Aye...I heard his huge and spine chilling roar as he was gaining on me as I ran as fast as I can, All I could hear was nothing but the pounding thumps of Rudy getting closer. Soon I climbed up a huge tree and once up there, I grabbed a stick and kept an eye out for that beast but I couldn't see him in the mist" said Buck.

"Then what happened?" Damien asked.

"Well I felt something behind me as I looked back and saw Rudy lunging his jaws at me, I froze in horror and screamed as he shuts his jaws with me in it" Buck continued.

"Were you killed?" Vince asked.

"Sadly, yes. But I lived!" Buck replied.

The puppies cheered as the other giggled.

"Never had I felt so alive when I was so close to death! Just before Rudy could suck me down his gullet, I grabbed hold of the gross, pink, fleshy thing that dangles at the back of the throat!" Buck continued.

"Eww!" Both Louis, Aiu and Granny reacted.

"I hung on to that sucker, and I swung back and forth, back and forth, and back..."

The puppies gasped as Buck continued

"...and forth and back and forth, 'til finally I shot right out of his mouth! I may have lost an eye that day, but I got this!" Buck replied as he holds up his knife proudly.

"Wow!" The puppies happily said as they wag their tails.

"And that's one of the great stories of Buck the Dino Hunter" Buck concluded.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!" The puppies cheered.

"Alright kids, time for lunch" Elisa warmly said to the pups.

"Yes mum" The puppies replied and went with their mother.

Toby and the others head up to Buck as the grey wolf said

"Buck, we're so glad you came back"

"Why's that lad?" Buck asked.

"We need your help" said Sid.

* * *

**It seems the herd is having trouble on who's behind this**

**The village is losing their trust with the herd except for Dodger and Niamh**

**Buck has finally returned and has told his story to the puppies!**

**Now he will help out the herd once more**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	11. She's What Again?

**Chapter 10: She's What Again?**

* * *

The herd explains to Buck everything as the weasel looks at the graves of Fred and Ted.

"Poor lads...They were good buddies to the end" Buck sadly sighed.

"Yeah...if only I could have saved them sooner" Dodger sadly said.

"Hey! Don't talk like that, you didn't know they were in danger and I know that they wouldn't blame their deaths on ya" Buck explained.

"H-He's s right honey" Niamh stuttered but warmly smiles at Dodger.

"Thanks guys" Dodger kindly thanked.

Soon they saw the others closed the gate as Manny walks up to the others and said

"Everyone in the village is here and no one is gone out there"

"Very good" Dodger nodded.

"Hey, has anyone seen Carrie?" Sid asked.

"Your lass is inside the throne room mate" said Buck.

"Thanks Buck" Sid thanked.

In the throne room, Carrie was looking at her belly as she notices that it has grown from the last few months.

"What is wrong with my belly? I've have being a diet for these months and nothing's changed...What could it be causing this?" Carrie thinks to herself.

Suddenly Granny walks up to Carrie and notices her big belly as she said

"Hey Carrietta, When's junior due?"

"Due?...Granny I'm not preg-!"

Suddenly Carrie begins to remember something

* * *

_Sid was running through the jungles of the Dinosaur World with Carrie on his back as the female sloth was concerned on where they were going._

_"Sid?! Where are we going?!" Carrie cried._

_Soon the predator took Carrie to a river as they went under the waterfall. Sid then lays his wife on the ground and crawls on top of her._

_"W-What are you doing?" Carrie asked in concern._

_The predator just growled a bit as he licks Carrie for a moment until he passionately kisses Carrie on the lips. The female sloth was surprised that Sid is feeling passionate in his predator form as she resists and tries to leave but the predator kept stopping her and passionately continues licking and kissing all over her._

_"Sid, please! This isn't safe here! We must get back!" Carrie pleaded._

_The predator refused and continues what he was doing until Carrie makes him faces her and added_

_"Sid, please! This is not the right time"_

_The savage sloth growls at Carrie who sternly said_

_"Excuse me but there's no need to growl at me, I AM your wife mister"_

_The predator suddenly carries the pink sloth to the rocky wall and kisses her passionately while the female resisted at first but slowly she feels a passionate feeling inside her that urges her to surrender to Sid as she gives up and replied_

_"Ok...You win, We'll stay here for the night"_

_The predator gave Carrie a devious grin as he then kisses his wife through the entire night under the night sky of the river._

* * *

"That night..." Carrie gasped.

Soon she feels the belly and shortly she felt a kick inside. Carrie gasped in alarm and realises that she was pregnant...again.

"I...I'm pregnant?! But I thought I was getting fat!" Carrie cried.

"Honey trust me, I seen fat, just look at your fat mammoth friend" Granny laughed.

"How could I be so stupid not to realise this?" Carrie asked.

"Well girl, that happens! You have one child and you think that's enough for the family and shortly after that, you're pregnant with another child" Granny shrugged.

"Oh my god..." Carrie stuttered.

"Congratulations!" Granny cheered as it to cheer Carrie up.

As much as Carrie is happy that she is going to have another child, a fear came to her about having unborn child being in the situation with dealing with an unknown villain and the stress that the herd and the village is in...How will they cope with her new pregnancy?

Soon Sid enters the throne room with the herd and said

"There you are Carrie, We've being looking all over for you"

"And what about me Sidney?!" Granny cracked.

"Yes, you too Granny" Sid replied warmly to her grandma.

"Oh and congratulations Sid" Granny said as she walks off.

"What?" Sid asked in confusion.

"Ssssh! Granny" Carrie sternly shushed.

"What is on about?" Sid asked.

Carrie knew she had to tell Sid and the others about her pregnancy as she takes Sid's paw and said

"Sid...Do you remember that I was going on a diet because of my big belly?"

"Well yeah but Carrie, I would still love you no matter what you look like" Sid honestly replied.

"Thank you honey but Sid, I just realise why my belly is big" said Carrie.

"What do you mean?" Sid asked.

Buck then knew what she was on about as he said

"Cricky"

"What is it Buck?" Manny asked.

"You're about to know what's going on" Buck replied.

Carrie took a deep breath and announced

"Guys..."

She then turns to Sid and added

"Sid...I'm pregnant"

The others including looked at Carrie with widen eyes and Sid's jaw was open, causing Carrie to look nervous at the reactions until Granny looks at Manny in confusion and asked

"She's what again?"

* * *

**So Carrie is pregnant again!**

**What will the herd's reaction to her pregnancy be this time?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**NOTE: D****ue to work and college, I won't have much time to work on the story so expect the next chapter a little later sometime during a couple of days**


	12. Victor Returns

**Chapter 11: Victor Returns**

* * *

Soon the herd cheers in excitement as they gathered around Carrie and congratulate Carrie on her pregnancy.

"Oh Carrie, this is so amazing! You're going have another baby!" Ellie cheered.

"I...I'm so surprise about this" Carrie happily gasped.

Sid smiles happily as he jumps with joy, cheering

"I'm gonna have another child!"

"Does this mean I won't be important to you guys?" Rosy joked with a smirk.

"Of course you'll always be important to us honey" Carrie warmly replied.

"I know, I was just teasing you" Rosy giggled.

"And besides, she has me if she's ever alone" Jonathan added.

Rosy giggled and kisses her boyfriend as she hugs her mother and said

"Congratulations mum"

"Thanks darling" Carrie thanked as she hugs Rosy back.

Soon Manny and Diego goes to Sid as the mammoth playfully said

"So, being busy with Carrie have you, huuuuh?"

"Oh come on guys, that's none of your business" Sid playfully scoffed.

"I wonder who the dad is" Diego joked.

Sid gave the sabre a stern look and replied

"That's not funny"

"Lighten up Sid, it was a joke" Diego grinned.

"Still not funny" Sid added.

"I actually agree with the sloth" Buck added.

"Hey rats, wanna bet if this kid is a boy or a girl?" Granny asked the possums.

"Three berries on it's a girl" Crash replied.

"Ten berries on it's a boy" Eddie added.

"A thousand berries on if the baby doesn't cry when it sees the fat mammoth" Granny betted.

The twins looked at each other and back to Granny as they cheered

"You're on!"

Carrie walks up to Sid and asked

"So...Are you happy about this Sid?"

"Of course I am honey, I'm so proud of you" Sid happily replied as he hugs and kisses his wife.

Dodger and Niamh smiles as the children were talking about if the new baby will be their new friend.

"Well Niamh, It seems we have another family member of the herd coming soon" Dodger happily said.

"Yeah, I-I'm sure Carrie and Sid will raised t-their new child great" Niamh happily stuttered.

Suddenly there was a loud spill chilling howl outside the cave as the others can hear screaming outside the village as they head out to investigate what's happening.

"What is it everyone? What's all the communication?" Dodger asked.

The villagers all point up to the top of the gate as the others looks around and soon gasped in horror.

"What?!" Manny exclaimed.

"Impossible! Diego shouted.

"How could this be?!" Sid gasped in horror.

"It cannot be true" Carrie cried.

"But how?" Ellie gasped.

"I like salad!" Granny shouted.

The herd ignored Granny as they continued to stare at their worst nightmare, just on top of the gateway. It was Victor, grinning evilly and enjoying the view of the horrified hyraxes, sloths and the herd.

"Hello everyone...I am soooo glad to see you all again...It's just like old times" Victor evilly chuckled.

"Victor?...You're alive?! How is that possible?!" Carrie cried.

"All things are possible my dear" Victor evilly grinned.

"But we saw you dead, we felt your purse...There was no life anymore" Diego growled.

"Are you a zombie?" Granny asked.

"No you idiots...I can survive a simple thing as a cave in" Victor scoffed.

"So all of this was a lie?" Manny angrily asked.

"Yes my fat furry friend" Victor laughed.

"Then what about Carlotta and Leo? They thought you were dead too and they went after us" Dodger shouted.

"Well I have my three trusted minions to thank for that" Victor grinned evilly

"What do you mean?" Sid asked.

Victor looks at Sid and gave him the biggest evillest grin ever as he said

"Sid the sloth! I almost forgotten about you...So here we are face to face once more...yes...So Sid, you really want to know the truth hmmm?"

Victor looks at the crowd and shouted

"Behold villagers...your insignificant hero who "stopped" me!"

He then glares back at Sid and evilly added

"How foolish you were all those years ago Sid, Should I really confess on what really happened that night seventeen years ago...Should I revealed how I truly survived that cave in?...Should I?...Yes...I should"

Soon he begins to explain to everyone about what really happened after the battle of Forbidden Rock, nearly seventeen years ago

* * *

Outside the cave, the others saw the cave collapsing and soon there was nothing but a pile of rocks.

"Sid!" Carrie screamed and the others run up to the pile and starts getting the rocks out of the way.

Soon Manny finds Sid's paw and he reaches in deeper and pulls Sid out of the rubble.

"Got him!" Manny exclaimed.

He puts Sid down as Carrie rushes to him and cradles him in her arms.

"Sid! Sid!" Carrie exclaimed as she tries to wake up Sid.

Sid wasn't waking up as Carrie grows very concern.

"Sid...Please! Please don't die! The herd need you! Rosy need you...I need you...Please Sid...Wake up" Carrie begged as tears fall from her eyes.

Just then Sid opens his eyes and sees Carrie as he softly said

"Carrie..."

"Sid!" Carrie happily exclaimed as he kisses him.

The herd sighed in relief as they saw Sid alive and well.

"How did you survive that cave collapsing?" Stan asked.

"I don't know...Maybe I'm lucky" said Sid as he tries to get up but slips and falls.

"Well...almost" Sid sheepishly chuckled.

"What happened to Victor?" Diego asked.

"I found him" Stan replied.

The others turn to see what appears to be Victor's paw out of the rubble as Stan walks to it and holds Victor's paw then his eyes was widened as he looks back at the others.

"He's dead" said Stan.

"The giant rocks must have collapsed on top of him and killed him" said Dodger.

"So what now?" Niamh asked.

Carrie looks at the other and then she softly replies

"It's over...It's all over"

Soon they all left as suddenly Victor emerges from the rubble, injured as he looks at the dead wolf that WAS inside the cave before Victor took Carrie as he evilly laughs

"It worked...I fooled those worthless bugs"

Soon he looks down below to see three wolves near him, they were Balthazar, Nathanial and Barbossa.

"The plan worked boys, I've fooled the others to believe I'm dead" said Victor.

"So you let the sloths win?" Balthazar asked.

"Of course, I didn't even used my full strength...I will admit that it was a little painful fighting those sloths, holding back my strength while at it but it was worth it to make the first of my revenge work" said Victor.

"So what is next on your plan sire?" Nathanial asked.

"The reason, I got you out of exile and brought you two here is because I want you three to do something for me" said Victor.

"What is it master?"

"You see, I want the herd to think I'm dead for a while and let my other minions do the deeds for me while I'm gone" said Victor.

"You mean Carlotta and Leo? How could they be alive?" Balthazar asked.

"Because I checked her purse, she's in a coma" said Nathanial.

"And Leo is just injured, he's not quite dead yet" Barbossa replied.

"Exactly, which is why I want you two to each look after one of the two while I'm gone...Make them believe I'm dead like the others and get them to distracted the herd and the villagers" said Victor.

"Where are you going sire?" Barbossa asked.

"Balthazar and I are going to gather up an army powerful enough to wipe out the entire herd and the village" said Victor.

"But gathering an army can take years" Barbossa replied

"It will be long but in the end, it will be worth the time I will waste and you will do as I say...Am I clear?" Victor growled.

"Yes sir" Barbossa replied.

"So Nathanial, make sure Carlotta attacks the herd and Barbossa, you make sure Leo attacks the herd if he survives that is" said Victor.

"I will fix that showoff as soon as I find him" said Barbossa.

"Excellent, Come Balthazar...We have work to do" Victor evilly grinned.

"Yes sir" The giant wolf said.

Soon the quartet wolves parted ways in different locations as Victor sets off to gather a powerful army and plans his revenge on Sid and the herd once and for all.

"You may think you have won Sid but in the end, I will kill you and all of those you love...In the end...you will lose" Victor evilly thought to himself

* * *

**So all of this, everything from True Love 3 to 4 was all part of Victor's plan!**

**He was holding back his true strength and power that night Sid and Carrie fought him**

**And he planned on tricking everyone to think Sid killed him**

**He wanted Carlotta and Leo to keep the herd busy while gathering up his army for his revenge**

**Now that's what I call a villain!**

**All those years waiting and now he's back!**

**Will Victor finally get his revenge and killed Sid and the herd once and for all?**

**Or is there still hope for Sid and the herd?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	13. Abandoned Village

**Chapter 12: Abandoned Village**

* * *

"So all of this was a lie?" Manny growled.

"Well, duh you stupid fat mammoth" Victor scoffed.

"I can't believe it...I really thought our worst nightmares are over" Toby angrily said.

Victor looks at his son and evilly grinned

"My son...How I "missed" you...You're still the same abomination I should have disposed years ago, just your mummy"

Toby growls angrily as Elisa got in front of Toby and yells at Victor

"Don't you speak to my husband like that you filthy monster!" Elisa hissed.

"It does not matter anyway...Because once I destroy you all, nothing will stand in my way ever again" Victor evilly chuckled.

"We've beaten you before" Manny shouted.

"But you haven't got rid of me! Have you?!" Victor shouted back.

The crowd went silent as Victor angrily added

"I didn't think so, you're all weak"

He then looks at the villagers and growled

"Listen well...All of you! You have two days to leave the village otherwise every one of you will be perished"

The villagers all reacted in fear as Dodger knew this was a trick as he looks back and exclaimed

"Everyone calm down"

"You fools think these people can save you?! They can't even keep this village safe...As long as those freaks are still in your village, you will all never be safe" Victor evilly laughed.

The herd looks at Victor with such hate as the villagers begin to panic until Victor evilly grins at the herd and said

"You won't success this time my friends...This time, I will kill you all"

The evil wolf then leaves as the villagers made hast to the entrance but was stopped by Dodger.

"Wait! I know this looks bad but we must not panic!" Dodger explained.

"Didn't you hear him?! He'll kill us if we stay here!" A sloth cried out.

"He'll kill you all if you leave! He wants to you to leave so he could destroy you but we mustn't panic! As long as we're in here, we'll be fine" Dodger replied.

"Since when has our village ever being safe?" One of the sloths argued.

"Yeah!" The villagers shouted.

"Look! I know we've struggled through a lot but we must stay together if we are to survive" Dodger said.

"If you want us to survive then get rid of that freakish herd you hang out with! They're the reason we're in danger" Another sloth shouted.

"Why you ungrateful little runts!" Manny angrily spatted.

"Hold your tongue Manny" Dodger ordered.

The mammoth stay put as Dodger looks at the villagers and said

"Manny is right! They risked their lives for you and save this village and this is the thanks you give them?"

"But that floppy green sloth couldn't even save us from that horribly wolf he failed to get rid of" Another villager spatted.

"Leave Sid alone! It's not his fault" Diego growled.

"What are you going to do sabre? Eat me?!" The villager mocked.

"That could be arranged" Diego growled.

"Diego, enough!" Dodger ordered.

Dodger looks at the others and replied

"No one is going anywhere, I am the king and you will order what I say"

"Since when were you ever the king?" The sloth in front of Dodger asked.

Dodger gave the sloth a glare and said

"Excuse me?"

"You promised us freedom and peace and protection from freaks like that wolf! When has THAT ever happened? You never were the king to us, You're just a phony show off sloth" The sloth angrily replied.

"You honestly think being a king for this village is easy? Do you think I wanted ANY of this to happen to you all?! No! I didn't! So until you know what's like to be responsible for looking after this whole village before me, you have NO right to question me about my title" Dodger exclaimed.

"Well you know what? We think it's time you choose O'great king...It's ether us...or them" The villager spatted.

Dodger was still glaring at the sloth as he knew he couldn't choose between the villagers and the herd. He cares about them equally as he didn't answer the question.

"I thought so..." The villager scoffed.

He then looks at the rest of the villagers and added

"Let's go"

Soon the villagers abandoned the village until they was no but Dodger, Niamh, Marcus Jr and the herd inside the village, all alone.

Niamh sadly goes to her husband and holds him close.

"I'm sorry Niamh...I failed everyone" Dodger sadly apologised.

"No, it's not your fault dear" Niamh sadly shushed.

Marcus Jr looks at his uncle Sid and asked

"Uncle Sid...Is it really our fault?"

Sid picks up Marcus Jr and hugs him as he replied

"No buddy, It's not our fault"

He sadly looks at his wife who was looking at her pregnant belly and begins to worry about her and the baby now that they know Victor is alive and behind everything.

* * *

**Curse that Victor!**

**He has made the villagers abandoned the village!**

**But they are truly ungrateful for what the king and the herd does for them!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	14. Sid's Memories of the Villains

**Chapter 13: Sid's Memories of the Villains**

* * *

Later at night, Sid decided walks out of the cave and explores the abandoned village for a bit until he stops near the gate to sit on the snow and looks up at the night sky.

Lately ever since Victor is back, Sid has being thinking about wherever it was his fault that the villains are always after them because Sid and Carrie are basically their main target.

He then remembers the time he confronted the insane wolf Carlotta

* * *

_"CARLOTTA!" The group exclaimed in alarmed._

_"Well, well! If it isn't the small group of freaks" Carlotta laughed evilly._

_"Carlotta!" Elisa growled._

_"Hello dear little sister" Carlotta mocked._

_"You tramp! You gave up our family and betrayed us for some monster" Elisa snapped._

_"Who cares about your stupid family? Victor was my one and true master and he was taken away by ugly sloth and his precious Carrietta" Carlotta growled._

_"You! Where is my wife?" Sid demanded._

_"What have you done with mummy?" Rosy angrily shouted._

_"Oh she's fine...for now...But that doesn't matter, Once you're all dead, I'll finish that little pink brat for good" Carlotta sneered._

_"If you hurt Carrie or any of my family, you will be sorry Carlotta" Manny threatens and glares at her._

_"Foolish mammoth! You can't stop me! None of you can!" Carlotta shouted._

_"Don't make me give you all a whooping" Granny cracked._

_"What do you want this time Carlotta?" Diego growled._

_"I want him and that little brat of his" Carlotta snapped as she glares at Sid and Rosy._

_"You don't scared me you big bully!" Rosy snapped._

_"Ha! Stupid child! You're as worthless as your father" Carlotta replied._

_"Me and daddy are not worthless and nether is mummy" Rosy shouted._

_"Ha! You, my dear, are annoying" Carlotta scoffed._

_"At least, I'm more prettier than you" Rosy smirked._

* * *

Then to the time Sid confronted Leo, the dangerous monstrous sloth who once wanted Carrie to be king of the village

* * *

_Suddenly there was loud scraping on the rocky wall as the sloths and the herd turn to see a red stitched up sloth with sharp claws and sharp teeth dangerously walking into the village with some wolves by his side._

_He was like a Frankenstein monster only more dangerous and evil like._

_"Who are you?!" Dodger demanded._

_The red monstrous sloth didn't answered but chuckles coldly as he said in a raspy voice_

_"This village is more like a wasteland now since my last visit"_

_The red sloth sees the villagers whimpering in fear as he growls_

_"What?...What are you looking at? Huh?!"_

_Nobody answered as the red sloth then grabs a female villager and pushes her down to the ground and raises his sharp claws up._

_"Speak! Or I will rip you apart!" He threatened._

_"Who is that monster?" Sid whimpered._

_The red sloth glared directly at Sid and motions the wolves to bring Carrie and Sid closely._

_When the wolves pushed Sid and Carrie down near the red sloth, the evil mammal growls_

_"What's wrong Sid? Don't you remember me?"_

_He dangerously grabs Sid by the throats as he angrily adds_

_"Have I change so much since we last saw each other?! HUH?!"_

_Sid looks at the red sloth and suddenly recognises him as he gasped_

_"L-Leo?!"_

_The whole village including the herd gasped in horror as Leo evilly chuckled_

_"Hello...Sidney"_

_He then bites Sid's shoulder with his razor sharpen teeth as the yellow sloth yelled in pain and blood pours from his bite marks._

_Soon Leo throws Sid to the rocky wall as the yellow sloth hits the wall hard and falls to the ground._

_"Sid!" Carrie cried._

_She was about to rush to her husband when Leo grabbed her hair and threw her aside as the pink sloth got up and stutters_

_"Leo? W-What happened to you? How do you end up like this?"_

_Leo growls and slapped Carrie hard in the face as the pink sloth falls to the ground in pain._

_"You did this to me!" Leo furiously accused._

_"Leave them alone Leo!" Dodger angrily demanded._

_"Ha! I don't take orders from a worthless king like you" Leo hissed._

_Soon Sid got to Carrie and helps her up as he asked in concern._

_"Are you OK darling?"_

_"Yeah, Are you OK?" Carrie asked._

_"I'll be fine" Sid replied._

_Soon Leo glares at the couple and evilly chuckles_

_"Awwww how sweet (!) You still love your little sloth Carrietta...Well...I hope you said your goodbyes...Because I'm about to finish you both off"_

_Soon he unleashes his sharp claws and was about to attack when suddenly Dodger runs to Leo and punches Leo in the face._

_"Dodger!" Niamh cried._

_"You stay away from them Leo! I mean it!" Dodger warned._

* * *

And finally he remember that horrible day when he first met Victor, the start of this war between the herd and the villains

_Suddenly they heard a low growl as Sid and Carrie got close to each other._

_"Sid...I don't think we're alone" said Sid as she tremble in fear._

_"Funny, I was about to say that" said Sid as he also trembles in fear._

_"W-Who's there?" Carrie called out to the noise._

_Suddenly they heard a deep devious laughter._

_The sloths turn around to see a grey and brownish wolf with a scar on the left side of his face near them._

_"Y-You!" Carrie gasped in horror._

_"Who are you?" Sid nervously asked._

_The wolf known as Victor just grinned evilly as he reveals his sharp claws._

_"Allow me to introduce myself...I am the end of you" Victor grinned evilly._

* * *

"Sid?"

Sid opened his eyes and saw Manny and Diego near him as they were wondering what Sid is doing outside.

"Sid what are you doing out here alone?" Diego asked.

"Hey guys...I was just...you know, wandering" Sid nervously replied.

"Nice try Sid but you're not that good at lying so come on, tell us the truth, what's the matter?" Manny said.

Sid then sighs and asked

"Guys...Is it really my fault?"

"What do you mean?" Manny asked.

"I mean everything! Victor, Carlotta, Leo and all the other insane villains we fought with ever since I met Carrie! Is it my fault that those of us we cared for died? Is it my fault the villagers left? Is it my fault our herd may be coming to a end?" Sid sadly asked.

Diego knew now wasn't to be the saractic sabre he normally is as he understands what Sid is talking about. He then goes to Sid and said

"Sid, None of this is your fault"

"You really think so?" Sid asked.

"Sid, these things happened and no one is to blame...except for the bad guys of course" said Manny.

"What about the time you blamed me at the start for bringing Carrie into the herd?" Sid asked.

"I will admit that I was stupid to do that Sid but it wasn't your fault, it was kinda my fault for blaming you and giving Carrie away but in the end, we worked together and all our troubles we had before were in the past" said Manny.

Sid understood what Manny means as he looks at Diego who then said

"You see Sid? None of this is your fault. The villagers didn't leave because of you and our herd is not coming to an end" said Diego.

"Diego is right, As long as we stick together, we'll make it to the end of this war" said Manny.

"You're right! Thanks guys" Sid thanked.

"No worries" Diego winked.

"No problem buddy" Manny replied as he ruffed Sid's head with his trunk.

"Let's get some sleep before we'll end up sleeping though the whole day" said Sid.

"Yeah" Both Manny and Diego agreed.

Soon the trio heads back to the cave and went to sleep through the night.

* * *

**They truly are best friends aren't they :)**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**NOTE: Due to work and college, this story is going to be shorter than the True Love 3 and 4, Hope you guys don't mind ^^;**


	15. Sierra's Secret

**Chapter 14: Sierra's Secret**

* * *

The next day in the cave, Victor goes to the sabres except for Zeke and said

"Boys, I have a job for you and trust me when I say this, you will enjoy this"

"What kind of job Victor?" Oscar asked with a stern look.

"Something that you two will both enjoy" Victor grinned evilly.

"The two of us?" Lenny asked.

"Yes" Victor nodded.

"What about Zeke?" Lenny asked.

"I don't need him, he'll just distract us" Victor hissed.

"Good point" Oscar nodded.

"Let's go" Victor evilly grinned.

Soon he and the two sabres unaware that Zeke was slowly following them undetected as Balthazar and Sierra watches Zeke leave.

"Should you stop him?" Sierra asked.

"Nah, that's not my job. My job is to watch over you" Balthazar replied.

"I don't need to watched over thank you very much, I'm not going anywhere anyway" Sierra scoffed.

Balthazar smiles at Sierra who just looks back and asked

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, it's just you look pretty this morning" Balthazar replied with a smile.

"Flattery will get you nowhere" Sierra sighed in annoyance.

"I'm just being honest Sierra" Balthazar chuckled.

"Why do you bother talking to me? I'm a lone wolf remember? I live alone and I'll die alone! End of story" Sierra hissed.

"That's not true...You're not a lone wolf" Balthazar shook his head.

"What do you mean?!" Sierra growled.

"I know you still care for Toby...you mutter his name every night...Why didn't you go to him when he offered you to stay at the herd?" Balthazar asked.

"How the heck did you know that?!" Sierra demanded.

"Me and Victor were watching you that day when Victor found you" said Balthazar.

"Oh great (!) What are you, a stalker now?" Sierra groaned.

"Yeah very funny...You haven't answered my question" Balthazar replied.

"Why should I tell you? It's none of your business" Sierra snapped.

"Because I won't leave till you tell me" Balthazar said.

Sierra looks at the large wolf for a moment and then sighs

"Promise me you won't tell Victor"

"Your secret is safe with me...I promise" Balthazar honestly replied.

Sierra then looks at Balthazar and confessed

"I'm the reason my family's pack is dead"

"What? What do you mean?" Balthazar asked in confusion.

"Forget it, you're going to hate me after this" Sierra sighed and turns away.

"I'm not going to hate you OK? Now tell me what happened" Balthazar comforted her.

Sierra looks at Balthazar and for a moment, she feels like she can tell Balthazar anything and he would keep his promise no matter what. So she bravely goes to Balthazar and started

"You see before all this lone wolf stuff happened...My mother and I were practising hunting and...I don't know what happened but all of the sudden, an army of humans begin to hunt us down and my mother told me to run and I did..."

Balthazar places a paw on Sierra as she continues

"I was about to tell father what happened to mother because the last thing I heard was her scream and then the hunters came to our pack and started to kill everyone...including my father...My brother and I escaped to another pack...He told me it was my fault my parents and the pack were dead because I was weak and a coward...So he taught me to be a lone wolf because he said it was the only thing that can make me stronger and it was the only way I couldn't hurt anyone...and you know what, he was right..."

Balthazar was shocked beyond belief that Victor would ever dare to do such things to her sister as he rubs her face with her paw and notices a bit of tears coming down from her face.

"But that wasn't your fault! Victor had no right to blame you for this! He should have never blamed you and he should have treated you right" said Balthazar.

"I knew he never cared for me but he did it to protect me" said Sierra.

"No he didn't! He did it to hurt you! Like he did to the others" said Balthazar.

"Well what can I do? I can't stay with Toby because I'll hurt him and his herd like I already did with the pack" Sierra cried.

"Is that way you refused to stay with Toby? After all he's done for you? Sierra, he cares for you! You're his aunt" said Balthazar.

"I know...the reason I went after Toby is that I was going to teach the same thing Victor told me so he wouldn't hurt his family...but I reliased the truth about Victor and his uncaring side...I realised that Toby had a good family and he would never hurt them...But I fled because I'm nothing but bad karma and that's all I ever am...It's no wonder why Victor hates me" Sierra sadly sighed.

"You're not bad karma Sierra, you're a good wolf and you're not the reason your family and your pack died...These things just happened and no one is to blame for them...not even you Sierra, you are not a bad wolf" Balthazar comforted.

Sierra wanted to believe in what Balthazar said but all those years of being the lone wolf and the hate from Victor was too much for her to accept it.

"Just leave me alone Balthazar...I don't wanna talk to anyone" Sierra sighed.

"Sierra..." Balthazar started.

"Just go away!" Sierra snapped.

Balthazar sadly sighs and replied.

"Alright but if you need me, I'm just a call away, alright?"

Sierra didn't replied as Balthazar then leaves the poor lone wolf alone as he was starting to regret being Victor's slave and thinks to himself.

"Who does Victor thinks he is? Blaming her sister for her parents and the pack's death?! If he even dare says one bad more thing about Sierra, I swear on this, I will crush him to pieces"

* * *

**So THAT'S why Sierra is a lone wolf**

**It was because of Victor, poisoning her life and mind because of their family and pack's death!**

**Victor truly is a wicked monster**

**Balthazar really is regretting working for Victor after the confession of Sierra.**

**But does this mean he's in love with Sierra?**

**What will Balthazar do to Victor if he crosses the line?**

**And what is Victor and the sabres up to now?!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	16. Ambushed

**Chapter 15: Ambushed**

**NOTE: This chapter contains sad themes!**

* * *

Meanwhile Raz and Flynn were at the beach, thinking about what happened between the pirate crew and their confrontation with Shira and her son Aiu.

"So...it's just the two of us now right?" Flynn asked.

"Afraid so" Raz sadly sighed

"I can't believe how stupid we were that Gutt never cared for us and he never gave us treasure like he promised" Flynn sadly said.

"Yeah but we don't work for that ungrateful ape anymore" said Raz.

"What about Shira? You still care for her right?" Flynn asked.

"Of course I do Flynn, She's like the only sister I've ever had in my life" Raz sighed.

"Me too" said Flynn.

Raz looks at Flynn in confusion until Flynn realised what he said and corrected himself

"I mean, She's like a little sister to me and I'm like a big brother to her"

Raz let out an ah and nodded, the two ex-pirate members then just watched the waves roll on the beach as they kept thinking of what to do next.

"So...what are we going to do?" Flynn asked.

"I don't know Flynn...I really don't know anymore" Raz sadly replied.

"We could go and apologise to Shira" Flynn suggested.

"What?" Raz asked.

"Well she IS still our friend and I think we should apologise to her for attacking her" Flynn said.

"But she may never forgive us and besides, we're pirates" said Raz.

"USED to be pirates, remember?" Flynn pointed out.

"OK, we used to be pirates but still, the herd would attack us if we just walk in there and apologise to Shira" said Raz.

"Maybe Shira could defend us, I mean, she does still care for us" said Flynn.

"I don't know Flynn...Ever since all of this happened, I feel soft and unadventurous as I used to be" Raz replied.

"That shows you DO have a heart" Flynn happily said.

Raz looks at Flynn for a moment and slowly realises that he was right, Maybe she does have a heart for the ones she cares about like Shira.

"OK so I may care for Shira and all that" Raz said.

"Does this mean you care about me?" Flynn happily asked.

"Yes Flynn, I care about you" Raz softly chuckled.

"Yaaay!" Flynn cheered as he hugs Raz.

"OK, just let me go please, you're crushing me" Raz chocked.

"Oops! Sorry!" Flynn nervously apologised as he lets go of Raz.

"So what do we do now?" Raz asked.

"Find Shira and apologise to her" Flynn replied.

"But we don't even know where they are" Raz said.

"Well that mean old wolf said that Shira and her herd are living in this village" Flynn replied.

"How are we gonna find this village anyway?" Raz asked.

"That...I do not know" Flynn sadly replied.

Suddenly they saw Victor and the two sabres from the other side of the hill from the beach as they soon saw Zeke following them.

"What are they up to?" Raz asked.

"And where the other pirates?" Flynn asked as well.

"That, we're about to find out!" said Raz.

Soon the two pirates started to follow the others and soon Raz grabs Zeke and drags him in with her and Flynn without alarming Victor and the others.

"OK you, start talking! What are you guys up to? Where are the other pirates?!" Raz angrily demanded.

Zeke was surprised that he was caught by the pirates and was silent for a moment until Raz angrily added

"Did you hear what I said furball?!"

"Yes! Yes! I heard you! The others are dead" Zeke cried.

Raz and Flynn looked at the sabre in horror as Flynn cried

"Nooo! Not our friends! Nooooo!"

"Who killed them?! Who killed them?!" Raz angrily yelled.

"I-It was that Victor wolf" Zeke whimpered.

Suddenly they heard screaming from the other side of the hill as the trio head a bad feeling about this.

"Who was Victor after this time?" Flynn asked.

"That, I wanted to find out myself" said Zeke.

"Come on" Raz replied.

Soon the trio went to the other side of the hill and by the time they got there, they froze in horror and shock beyond belief. They saw Victor, Oscar and Lenny finishing killing every single villager that abandoned Dodger's village.

"It...It's the villagers from that herd's village" Zeke gasped.

"All those men...women and children...It's horrible" Flynn sadly whimpered.

"That monster" Raz growled.

"Well, well...I'm surprised you two are still alive" Victor evilly chuckled as he sees the trio.

"You said you were after that sloth with the herd! Not the villagers!" Raz angrily roared.

"You told them that you will spare them if they left" Zeke yelled.

"I lied you idiots! And besides, where's the fun in having a little blood bath feast?" Victor laughed insanely.

"Besides Zeke, I thought you loved to maul creatures like them" Oscar deviously added.

"But not innocent families with children!" Zeke whimpered.

"You two head back to the cave...I'll deal with those three" Victor replied.

"But that's not fair!" Lenny whined.

"You questioning me you mangy cat?!" Victor hissed.

"N-No!" Lenny squealed in fear.

"Then go!" Victor growled.

"Fine! Let's go Lenny" Oscar sighed in annoyance.

"But what about Zeke?" Lenny asked as they ran off.

"What about him?" Oscar scoffed as they left.

"Why are you really this Victor?" Raz growled.

"Since I'm going to kill you three and I'm in a good mood today, I might as well tell you...You see, I wanted to take over this island as the new ruler, so that I can show the world that I will not be stopped and I will live on forever in history but to do that, I must get rid of those pests that have foiled my plans for the last time" Victor explained.

"That sloth with the herd?" Flynn asked.

"Exactly" Victor grinned evilly.

"So it's more than revenge, it's about you wiping those who are strong and taking over the lives of the weak?!" Raz gasped.

"Indeed my dear" Victor growled.

"Every animal bowing before you and to be treated like slaves forever! That's what you had in mind all along, isn't it?" Zeke accused.

"No kidding, Sherlock!" Victor mocked.

We're not talking about a simple revenge. We're talking about a conquest of the entire island" Zeke growled.

"Took you long enough to find out didn't it Zeke?" Victor deviously chuckled.

"You're not going to get away with this! Monsters like you never win! I don't care what it takes. Only one of us gets out of here alive!" Zeke yelled.

"Oh really?" Victor growled.

"You killed so many innocent lives including mothers, fathers and children too!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Boo hoo (!)" Victor evilly mocked.

Zeke grows angrier and charges at Victor and smacks him across the face mutiplie times but it had no effect on the wolf.

"Take this and that! And that! And that!" Zeke roared.

Victor hits Zeke away as the others rushed to his aid when Victor growled

"Give it up furball!"

"Never! Take this!" Zeke shouted.

Zeke lunges at Victor but only for the wolf to dodge the attack and kicks him away.

"You're no match for me kitty" Victor mocked.

"I don't care how strong you are Victor! I will make sure you die by my claws if I have to die to do it!" Zeke growled.

"Wait! No!" Raz cried.

But it was too late, Zeke charges at Victor with all of the might but suddenly Victor stabs Zeke's chest with his sharp claws.

"How lives do you have hmm? Let's see that was nine so here's..."

He begins to stab Zeke multiple times as quick as he can while saying

"Eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!"

Before Victor could deliver the final blow, Raz slashes with her weapon and kicks him away.

Flynn carries the injured Zeke as Raz then shouted

"Let's go!"

Soon they fled with the injured sabre as Victor got up and sees that the trio are gone as he growls

"Curses...No matter...Once I dispose of those freaks including Sid, no one will be in my way ever again"

He soon fled back to the cave, leaving the trail of the dead villagers behind where he slaughtered.

Back at the village, Sid and the others were figuring out a way to stop Victor when suddenly they heard a cry for help.

"What was that?" Sid asked.

"I don't know, it sounded like a cry for help" said Manny.

Soon they heard the cry again as Shira realised who it is as she gasped

"Raz!"

She then goes after the cry as the others follow her while Diego shouted

"Shira, Wait!"

The herd soon sees Raz and Flynn with Zeke as Manny angrily growled

"You two again?!"

"Please, help us! He's injured" Raz pleaded.

"Who's injured?" Ellie asked.

Flynn then puts Zeke down and Diego gasped in alarmed.

"Zeke?!"

"Him again?" Sid asked in confusion.

Diego rushes to Zeke and looks at pirates and hissed

"What happened?"

"The villagers...he killed them all" Flynn sobbed.

"Victor...He kill all the villagers?!" Dodger exclaimed in horror.

Raz and Flynn sadly nodded as the herd was horrified to hear this grave news.

"It can't be true" Niamh whimpered.

"I..It's true..."

The others look down to see Zeke gasping for air and was dying as Diego cradles him in his arms and then said

"Zeke...Can you hear me? It's me Diego"

Zeke opened his eyes and saw Diego and gasped

"D...Diego?"

"Yes Zeke, I'm here" Diego replied.

Zeke smiled and stuttered

"I...I missed you...Diego"

"I missed you too Zeke" Diego replied.

"Diego...I...I'm so...sorry...I...I'm...s-so...sorry... for what I've done to you all those years ago before you...left" Zeke sniffed.

"It's OK Zeke, that's all in the past...you're here now and you're gonna be OK" Diego replied as he calms Zeke down.

"Are we...are we still best friends Diego?" Zeke asked.

Diego smiles softly and replied

"Of course we are Zeke, I've always being your best friend since we were cubs" said Diego.

"You're the greatest friend in the world...and I'll always...be there for you...Diego..." Zeke gasped for the last time.

Soon he slowly dies in Diego's arm as the orange sabre gasped in horror and looks at the two pirates as Raz sadly said

"Victor took away his nine live with stabs to the heart...We're so sorry, we tried to stop him but he wouldn't...he couldn't..."

Diego then places his head on his best friend's head as tears went down from his eyes as the others look down in sadness for not just Zeke but also for the lost lives of the villagers.

* * *

**Curse that Victor...**

**Not only he killed those poor villagers but he also killed Zeke!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	17. Arguing and Assuring

**Chapter 16: Arguing and Assuring**

* * *

Hours later, Dodger and the others return to the village as they've just found the bodies of the dead villagers as Ellie and Shira buried Zeke next to the graves of Fred and Ted.

"He just won't stop will he?" Sid sadly said as he was referring to Victor.

"No…Not until we're all dead" Carrie sadly replied.

"This is horrible…Every single one of the villagers…dead….it's gone…all gone" Niamh sobbed.

Dodger was quiet as Sid walks up to him and said

"I'm so sorry Dodger…this is all my fault, if I only had known Victor was alive that day I-!"

Dodger halted him and softly replied

"You are not to blame Sid….we were all fooled by him…and now he's settling the score"

"But the villagers said-!" Sid tried to explain.

"The villagers words mean nothing to us Sid…their deaths had nothing to do with you" Diego interrupted.

"What are we going to do with the bodies?" Ellie asked.

"I've already got Manny to put them in the ocean…That way the calm sea can laid them to rest in peace" Dodger replied.

Manny came by as he said

"It's done…"

"Thank you…" Dodger softly thanked.

Soon they all got inside the throne room where Raz and Flynn were tied up as Manny goes up to them sternly and said

"So…You two have come back for revenge…Well the tables have turned once again you pirate scums"

Raz and Flynn have being trying time and time again to convince the others that they are not evil anymore and they just want to help get rid of Victor. But since Raz is really getting annoyed by the bad tempered mammoth, she sarcastically replied

"Well yeah but seeing your fat self has killed my buzz"

"I'm not fat!" Manny snapped.

"Oh who are you kidding Manny? There's no need to deny it anymore" Carrie sighed.

"Yeah tubby! You're big like a chocolate pudding" Granny said.

"Even I'm fat sir but I'm still happy" said Flynn.

"I was not asking you" Manny sternly said to Flynn.

"OK back off Manny! I'll deal with them" Dodger said.

"But Dodger, there's no use listening to them! They're lying no good villains that will cut you apart the moment you let them go" Manny denied.

"Trust me Manny, I think I can tell who's lying and who's the telling the truth" Dodger replied.

He then walks to the two pirates and asked

"Who do you two work for?"

"We used to work for our captain, Captain Gutt" Flynn replied.

"Captain Gutt?" Rosy giggled at the name.

"Yeah, silly name isn't it?" Manny chuckled.

"Guys! If you can please be silent for a moment" Dodger replied.

"Sorry" They both apologised.

"Thank you" Dodger thanked.

He then turns to the pirates and asked

"Did Victor sent you after Shira and Aiu?"

"Yes…he did" Raz replied.

Diego growled at them as Shira goes to him and whispered

"Diego, remember what I told you about them letting me go?"

"What if it's a trap Shira?" Diego asked.

"It's not Diego" Shira shook her head.

"Look I know we had our quarrels years ago but that's change now, we don't wanna hurt you guys anymore" said Flynn.

"When Shira told us the truth, we finally realised that she was right about everything" said Raz.

"What are you saying?" Ellie asked.

"As Shira quoted: Gutt doesn't care about us! All he cares about is himself... He promised us treasures, freedom and loyalty...But has Gutt ever fulfilled his promises?! NO! He lied! He used us all!" Raz explained.

"We don't wanna be a pirates anymore...We wanna be good guys" Flynn begged.

"So you two are willingly to help us?" Peaches asked.

"Yes" Raz nodded.

"You two are lousy liars" Manny snapped.

"Quiet Manny!" Dodger ordered.

The mammoth looked at Dodger as he was not used to seeing Dodger angry at him or about anything as the green sloth grabs a sharp rock and then said to Raz and Flynn.

"I will give you two one chance to prove that you are sorry for what you've done to the herd and to be trustworthy...If you fail, I will have no choice but to banish you two from this island forever...Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Both Raz and Flynn nodded.

Dodger looks at the duo for a moment then cuts the ropes off from them and said

"I hope you two know what you're doing"

As he was about to leave, Manny walks up to him and said

"Whoa, whoa! Dodger! You can't be serious!"

"Right now Manny I am!" Dodger replied.

"But they can't be trusted! They're evil!" Manny protested.

"Look! I know what I'm doing and trust me Manny, We need all the help we can get" Dodger sternly replied.

"I can't let do this Dodger! They tried to kill us and they are nothing but liars and scum! They must go!" Manny angrily exclaimed.

"They're staying Manny and that's final" Dodger snapped.

The herd has never seen Dodger angry and serious ever since Victor has returned and the villagers and his two best friends are dead, Dodger has become more serious and quiet but now Manny's anger and denying of things is really making Dodger upset and furious more.

"No! It's not enough Dodger! I almost lost Ellie and Peaches to those pirates" Manny angrily exclaimed.

"Enough Manny!" Dodger ordered.

"You can't even order me around anymore Dodger because you're not a king anymore!" Manny angrily snapped.

"MANNY! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Dodger roared.

The whole village became quiet after that outrage as Manny and the herd frozed in alarm as Dodger furiously exclaimed.

"Right now, I don't even care what they did to you! It was all a long time ago Manny! Let it go! They are not a threat to us right now! Right now, Victor is the main threat and if we don't stick together and be a team, then we'll all end up dead!"

"Yeah, I guess you weren't good enough for the villagers and that's why they were gone to their doom" Manny furiously argued.

He then stop to realise what he just said as the others realises he went too far as Dodger then punches Manny in the face and growled

"How dare you!"

He lunges at the mammoth and begins to fight him as Manny fought back while the others tried to stop them

Soon Buck goes to Raz and Flynn as he blows a horn that halts everyone and then Buck shouted

"That is quite enough! Stop this fighting at once!"

"He's right you guys! This is what Victor wants! He wants you to turn against each other and make you all vulnerable! " Raz added.

"If you all do that, then Victor will win this battle" Flynn whimpered.

Raz turns to Manny and said

"Manny, we're so sorry we attacked your family but that was a long time ago and we were just following orders! We have no motion to harm you or anymore else whatsoever anymore...but if you makes you feel better, once this is all over, we will leave this island forever and you'll never have to worry about us again"

"Now will you all please stick together and not fight against each other anymore?" Flynn begged.

Manny sadly looks at Dodger and then slowly nods as he said

"I'm so very sorry Dodger, I was a huge jerk"

"It's Ok" Dodger softly replied.

"No really, I am so sorry! You are a great king and I know how you feel and I should have never said those things to you" Manny apologised.

"I know...and Manny, I understand how you feel too but I would never do this to upset you" Dodger replied.

Manny nodded and hugs Dodger as he said

"You're a great friend Dodger"

"You're a great friend too Manny" Dodger replied as he smiles at his friends.

The herd sighs in relief as Carrie said

"I'm glad that's over"

"Well Buck and the pirates are right! We can't let Victor get the best of us! We got to stay together and work as a team to beat Victor once and for all" Sid replied.

"Sid's right! We can't let Victor get the best of us! So we need to come with a plan right now! Who's with me?!" Dodger cheered.

"Yeah!" The herd cheered.

Niamh goes to Dodger and kisses him and said

"Y-You are a wonderful king!"

"And you're my wonderful queen" Dodger happily replied and kisses back.

"Woooo! That is good ham and cheese right there!" Granny cheered to Marcus Jr.

"Yeah...Wait, what?" Marcus Jr asked in confusion.

* * *

**It seems Manny and Dodger almost lost it with each other as the herd grows more scared and alone**

**But with the assurance of Buck, Raz and Flynn, They are getting back on track once more**

**How will they stop Victor before he can unleash his powerful army to destroy them all?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


End file.
